Road trip to love?
by Miyako-Yamada
Summary: Heero hat ein neues leben gefundenbegonnen. Kann eine Begegnung alles durcheinanderwerfen?
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 1/?

Autor: MiyakoYamadaMiyakoYamadaweb.de

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Heero hat sich ein neues Lebensziel gesucht. Er ist beinahe zufrieden, denn er ‚lebt' endlich . Ob ein Wiedersehen das ändert?

Prolog

Geradezu langsam fiel das kleine rote Notizbuch in den scheinbar einsam stehenden Papierkorb am Straßenrand. Es sah danach aus, als hätte er mal neben einer Bushaltestelle gestanden, die aber schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Der junge Mann, der das Buch hatte hineinfallen lassen , würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes und ging langsamen, schlendernden Schrittes zu dem parkenden Wagen. Die Sonne brannte heute nicht ganz so heiß wie sonst, denn kleine Wolken stellten sich ihr in den Weg. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, die Stadt war noch meilenweit entfernt. Das einzige was nun zu hören war, war das sich entfernende Motorgeräusch des noch recht neu anmutenden Ford Cabrios, in den der junge Mann gestiegen war. Und dann wurde es wieder bedrückend still.

Der junge Mann am Steuer seufzte beinahe erleichtert auf. Wieder hatte er einen seiner selbstauferlegten Aufträge erledigt und hinter sich gebracht. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre. Denn auch wenn alles, was er über seinen ‚Fall' recherchiert hatte nun in einem Papierkorb nahezu mitten in der Wüste verrottete, so konnte er es doch nicht einfach so aus seinem Kopf werfen. Heero Yuy plagten Schuldgefühle. Nicht nur über diesen Fall, sondern auch von allen vorangegangenen, allem davor und das was vielleicht noch kommen könnte. Im Krieg hatte er eine Vielzahl von Leben genommen und viele Menschen damit unglücklich zurückgelassen. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte: Frieden, aber innerlich herrschte immer noch Krieg. Nicht dass er es bereute den Frieden gebracht zu haben, aber er fragte sich oft, ob es der richtige oder einzige Weg gewesen war. Wie viele zurückgebliebene Familien, Ehefrauen und Eltern mussten jetzt deswegen leiden, obwohl sie von Anfang an doch eigentlich gar nicht beteiligt, also unschuldig, waren? Er hatte nicht immer so gedacht, aber das machte die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Im und direkt nach dem Krieg war er sich sicher gewesen, das er den einzig richtigen Weg bestritten hatte. Er kannte es auch nicht anders, war er doch zu solchem Denken ‚erzogen' worden. Gefühle waren ihm fremd, seine Vergangenheit ein einziger Drill zu dem einen Ziel: Dieser Krieg. Und dann war dieser Krieg plötzlich zu Ende. Keiner wollte mehr Soldaten und Waffen, wie er eine war. Er war nutzlos geworden, der Frieden hatte ihm jede Aufgabe geraubt und nun viel zu viel Zeit zum Denken gelassen. Denn er war nun auch frei. Es musste doch irgendwas für ihn zu tun geben, bevor er von den ganzen plötzlichen Gefühlen erdrückt wurde. So tat er das Einzige was ihm einfiel. Er fasste den Entschluss alle seine Fehler wieder gut machen zu wollen. Und wo er früher Leben genommen hatte, wollte er jetzt Leben retten bzw. denen Gerechtigkeit zukommen lassen, die scheinbar grundlos andere Leben nahmen. Wenn er sich diesen Satz so durch den Kopf gehen ließ, musste er fast lachen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Verräter andere Mörder zu überführen, wo er doch selbst einer war. Aber es beruhigte sein Gewissen und er fühlte sich nützlich. Seine ‚Missionen' fand er jetzt in Zeitungen und Nachrichten. Menschenschicksale, die sich keiner annehmen wollte oder konnte, mysteriöses ohne irgendwelche Hinweise oder Spuren. Rätsel, die keiner zu lösen vermochte und bei denen ihn eine vorher nie gekannte Motivation drängte sich dessen selbst anzunehmen. Und er hatte bis jetzt vielfach helfen können. Und dieser Gedanke baute ihn jedes Mal auf. Auch wenn die Tragödien und Schicksale grausam und traurig waren, er hatte wenigstens etwas helfen können. Er kam sich ein bisschen wie ein Kopfgeldjäger vor, auch wenn er das nun ganz und gar nicht war. Er nahm kein Geld für das was er tat und hatte es auch nicht darauf abgesehen, welches zu bekommen. Die meisten brauchten es viel dringender als er selbst.

Und nun fuhr er einfach drauf los, was auch immer ihn erwartete, wann auch immer etwas neues für ihn kam. Er konnte darauf warten und endlich auch ein wenig sein Leben genießen. Die drei Jahre, die er jetzt von Stadt zu Stadt reiste um neuen Aufgaben hinterher zu jagen, hatten ihn endlich aufleben lassen. Er fühlte sich frei und ungebunden, fast leicht. Jeden Tag entdeckte er neue ‚Wunder' auf der Welt, die ihm vorher verborgen waren. Er lernte langsam das es auch Spaß machen konnte zu leben. Er hatte viel gesehen, was er sich in der Kindheit gewünscht hatte, ihm aber immer verwehrt geblieben war. Er erkannte, dass er jede Menge nachzuholen hatte und nutzte jede Minute.

Der Fahrtwind zerrte nun doch ziemlich an seinen Haaren, was seine Konzentration noch mal auf seinen Tacho brachte, der über 70 mph anzeigte. Er war wohl etwas zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen und korrigierte sich schnell, bevor er doch noch an einer Polizeistreife vorbei kam. Ein bisschen Musik könnte vielleicht nicht schaden. Er tastete sich mit den Fingern an der Mittelkonsole entlang bis er den kleinen Drehknopf am Autoradio gefunden hatte. Leise tönte Countrymusik durch die Luft. Heero machte sich zwar nicht viel aus der Art von Musik, aber es war besser als nichts. Wenigstens ein bisschen Abwechslung von dem, was sonst in den Städten überall in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke gespielt wurde.

Er musste Lächeln bei dem Gedanken an einen älteren Herren, den er vor ein paar Wochen getroffen hatte. Er besaß ein kleines Motel am Rand von Cloverdale in dem er ein paar Nächte verbracht hatte. Der hatte den ganzen Tag über diese Musik gehört und jeder seiner Gäste musste mithören, ob er wollte oder nicht. Die Wände der Zimmer waren so dünn, dass man sowieso alles hören konnte und das kaputte Hörgerät des alten Mannes tat den Rest. Um sie überhaupt zu hören, musste er die Musik so laut drehen, dass er bestimmt noch die halbe Ortschaft damit hätte versorgen können. Aber nichts desto trotz war er ein sehr liebenswürdiger Mann, der sofort als Großvaterersatz hätte durchgehen können. Sein Motel war alles, was er hatte und sein ganzes Herz hing daran. Alle Zimmer waren liebevoll eingerichtet gewesen, die Möbel waren alle sehr alt und er hatte sie alle selbst restauriert. An einem Abend hatte Heero ihn einsam auf einer Parkbank am hinteren Ende des Gartens sitzen sehen, der an das Haus grenzte. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er sah verloren aus und so setzte er sich dazu. Sie hatten sehr lange einfach nur geredet. Der Mann hatte ihm alles über sein Haus und sein Leben erzählt. Auch von seiner Enkelin hatte er gesprochen. Er hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, sie hatten sich gestritten und sie war davon gelaufen. Heero war mit Trauer noch nie gut klar gekommen und wusste so gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte also tat er das einzige was ihm einfiel. Er klemmte sich hinter seinen Laptop und machte sich auf die Suche. Und er fand sie. Am Tag seiner Abreise hinterließ er einen Brief mit ihrer Adresse und Telefonnummer. Nun blieb es dem Mann überlassen, was er daraus machte. Heero fühlte sich gut deswegen.

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Motor hatte angefangen zu stottern. Etwas genervt hielt Heero am Randstreifen der Landstraße und stieg aus. Dass ihm so was passieren musste und das natürlich an so einem Ort. Ihm war noch niemand auf dieser Straße begegnet und er fuhr schon seit Stunden. Ein Blick unter die Motorhaube versetzte ihn nicht gerade wieder in Hochstimmung. Als der Qualm sich gelegt hatte stand fest: Er würde wohl laufen müssen. Eine Schande um das schöne Auto. Aber wie bereits erwähnt, gab es weit und breit keine Menschenseele und ohne eine Tankstelle würde er sein Gefährt wohl nicht mehr in Gang bringen. Gut, dass er nicht so viel Gepäck dabei hatte. Er reiste immer nur mit einer kleinen Reisetasche, das, was er darüber hinaus brauchte, kaufte er sich vor Ort. Um das Geld dafür zu bekommen, nahm er teilweise ein paar Nebenjobs an oder er ‚lieh' es sich bei Dr. J., der ihm eh noch viel zu viel schuldete, hatte er ihm doch das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Während er also nun die Tasche über die Schulter schmiss und sich auf den Weg machte, in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht ja doch noch jemand diese Straße befuhr, fragte er sich, wie J. wohl aussah, wenn er merkte, dass mal wieder Geld fehlte.

So vergingen die Minuten und die Straße schien immer länger zu werden. Heero dankte allen Göttern, die es geben könnte dafür, dass es nicht so heiß war, wie man es von einer Wüste annehmen würde. Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie lange er schon unterwegs war. Er könnte zwar auf die Uhr sehen, aber er traute sich nicht recht. Vielleicht waren es erst 10 Minuten? Dann lägen noch Stunden vor ihm. Also lief er lieber weiter, anstatt sich den Kopf über Zeit zu zerbrechen. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusste hätte, war er überzeugt ein Auto hören zu können. Aber konnte das sein? Wahrscheinlich trieb sein Hirn ihn in den Wahnsinn und schickte ihm die ersten Halluzinationen. Aber es wurde immer lauter. Er blickte sich um und...tatsächlich, es war ein Auto und es fuhr direkt auf ihn zu. Heero wusste nicht ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Es fuhr tatsächlich noch jemand auf dieser verlassenen Straße. Aber ob dieser jemand auch anhalten würde? Er fragte sich immer noch, wie jemand überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnte, einen Wanderer mitten in der Wüste stehen zu lassen, aber es war vorgekommen und er wollte eigentlich weniger, dass sich das Ereignis noch einmal wiederholte. Einen Versuch war es wert und so drehte er sich um und wartete. Es waren noch gut 200 Meter also konnte er wohl langsam mit dem Daumen winken. 100 Meter, er war doch wohl kaum zu übersehen. 50 Meter und es schien gar nichts zu passieren. Zero und es passierte wirklich nichts. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Der Fahrer musste ihn gesehen haben. Heero wollte fluchen was das Zeug hielt aber etwa 50 Meter passierte es dann doch. Der Wagen legte nahezu eine Vollbremsung hin. Das wollte Heero sich nun nicht entgehen lassen und sprintete das letzte Stück, bevor der Fahrer es sich anders überlegte.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hab dich zu spät gesehen, war in Gedanken. Ist das etwa deine Karre gewesen, die da am Straßenrand stand? Wow, wie lange bist du schon zu Fuß unterwegs und wohin solls gehen?..." Die Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Und dieser nicht enden zu wollende Redeschwall. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich als der Fahrer die Tür aufriss und elegant aus dem Wagen sprang, gefolgt von einem etwa 1 Meter langen braunen Zopf. „Duo???"

tbc...


	2. teil2

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 2/?

Autor: MiyakoYamada

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Okay, teil 2 endlich online. Mir gefällt er ganz gut soweit, ich hoffe anderen auch. Viel spaß beim lesen

Teil 2

„Duo?"

„Heero?"

„Duo, was machst du hier?"

„Das fragst du mich? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der zu Fuß durch die Wüste marschiert. Ich fahre Nach Frisco was sonst."

„Oh. Naja, äh, nimmst mich mit? Ich will schließlich nicht derjenige sein, der durch die Wüste marschiert. Den Teil möchte ich gerne hinter mir lassen."

„Klar spring rein."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, drehte Duo sich um und spazierte zu seinem Wagen zurück. Der Wagen war alt, aber gut gepflegt. Ein roter Ford Mustang, Baujahr 64. Wenn es nicht Duo wäre, hätte er sich gewundert, aber irgendwie passte es zu dem Amerikaner sich so ein Auto zu kaufen. Trotzdem musste er sich fragen, wo er so ein altes Teil aufgetrieben hatte.

Als Heero einstieg, staunte er nicht schlecht. Im Innenraum dominierte schwarzes Leder. Sogar die Mittelkonsole war teilweise damit überzogen. Die Sitze waren sportlich bequem und beim Hineinsetzen fühlten sie sich fast wie maßgeschneidert an. In der Mittelkonsole prangte, dem Oldtimer zum trotz, ein großes Radiosystem mit CD Teil.

„Na, nich schlecht ne?" Heero fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er musste echt merkwürdig ausgesehen habe, so wie er das Auto angestarrt hatte. „Heero?? Was denkst du?" „Hm? Wo hast du so ein Auto aufgetrieben?" Ein wohlbekanntes Grinsen formte sich in Duos Gesicht. „Das würdest du jetzt gerne wissen ne? Ich hab ihn von nem Schrottplatz geliehen und ihn dann restauriert. Vorher war es echt eine Schrottkarre. Konnte keinen Meter mehr alleine fahren. Ist gut geworden oder?" Heero konnte nur stumm nicken. Warum war es überhaupt nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn sich vorzustellen, wie Duo sich einen Klumpen Blech klaute und es zu so einem Wunderwerk machte?

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich wieder auf dem Weg gemacht. Schweigen hatte sich ausgebreitet. Beide fanden es merkwürdig sich nach scheinbar so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Es musste so viel zu erzählen geben, aber keinem der beiden fiel etwas ein. So schwiegen sie eine ganze Zeit vor sich hin, formten Worte in ihrem Kopf, um sie dann wieder zu verwerfen. Sie führten ein eigenes Leben und dieses Treffen warf alles durcheinander. Nach dem Krieg hatten sie sich getrennt. Jeder war seinen Weg gegangen und war froh darüber gewesen. Sicherlich verband sie eine große Freundschaft, aber dahinter steckten auch viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen, die alle liebend gerne vergessen würden. So kam es, dass jeder von ihnen sich noch am Abend der Friedensfeier, ein Shuttle nahm und sich auf den Weg in ihr neues Leben machten. Heero musste zugeben, dass er nach den Jahren, die es nun schon her war, noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, die anderen Piloten wieder zu treffen. Und nun saß er hier in einem Wagen mit einer dieser erwähnten Personen und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er freute sich natürlich ihn wiederzusehen, aber dennoch war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, denn sie hatten nur schlechte Erinnerungen zu teilen und darüber wollte bestimmt keiner der beiden nun reden. Er übertrieb vielleicht etwas, wenn er sagte, dass es nur schlechte Erinnerungen gab. Sie waren Freunde. Natürlich hatte es Zeiten gegeben, an die er sich gerne zurückerinnerte, wenn er an die wenigen freien Tage in Quatres Häusern dachte. Es war durchaus schön gewesen, aber alles wurde immer wieder vom Krieg überschattet, was das ganze noch trauriger machte.

„Erde an Heero?? Noch da? Früher hast du wenigstens noch grunzende Geräusche von dir gegeben, wenn du mir zugehört hast?" „Tut mir leid, ich war irgendwie in Gedanken."

„Du findest es auch komisch, ne? Nach all dieser Zeit..." „Ja. Es scheint so lange her zu sein." „Obwohl es noch ganz nah ist. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem dich mal wieder zu sehen. Hast du was Bestimmtes vor in Frisco? Wir könnten ja sonst noch was trinken gehen oder so." „Hört sich gut an. Und du hast recht. Es ist wirklich schön, dass wir uns wiedergetroffen haben." Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Heeros Lippen, was Duo aber entging, denn der starrte erfreut auf das Schild, dass nun auf sie zu kam: ‚Welcome to San Francisco'

Wir durchquerten noch die ganze Stadt, um in die Vororte im Süden zu gelangen. Da Duo aber noch eine Sightseeing tour daraus zu machen schien, brauchten sie annähernd 4 Stunden um die Innenstadt zu durchqueren, was bei dem Verkehrsaufkommen noch wenig zu sein schien. Während Heero das ganze doch eher genervt hinnahm, er konnte große Städte noch nicht wirklich genießen, es war ihm zu überfüllt, blickte Duo wie ein kleines Kind von einer scheinbaren Attraktion zur anderen. „Bist du nur nach San Francisco um das hier zu sehen? Hektik, Stress und Fast Food orientierte Menschen?" „Oh nein, in San Francisco war ich schon ein paar mal. Deswegen will ich dir die Bar zeigen, im Süden. Aber ich bin noch nie richtig durch die Stadt gefahren. Ist doch toll hier." „Jep, ist ein echt netter Stau." „Wow, Heero Yuy hat an seinem Humor gearbeitet." Nun grinste er breit zu Heero hinüber, der versuchte desinteressiert zurückzugucken.

„Was hast du so die ganze Zeit gemacht? Du hast dich nicht gemeldet."

„Ich bin ein bisschen gewandert, war mal hier mal da. Und selbst? Du hast auch nicht gerade Schlagzeilen geschrieben." Beinahe hätte er Duos Gemurmel überhört, das wie ‚wenn du wüsstest' geklungen hatte.

„Hm Ich hab mich hier in Kalifornien niedergelassen und ein nettes, beschauliches Leben geführt, wenn man es so nennen will. Nichts besonderes."

„Duo der Familienmensch?"

„Kaum zu glauben, ne? Ich gebe zu es selbst nie für möglich gehalten zu haben. Aber Irgendwie hab ich mich dann verliebt und na ja so hat man dann eben zusammen gelebt."

„Hat gelebt? Wer war sie?"

„Gar nicht neugierig oder? Nun ‚sie' war ein ‚er' und wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen getrennt. Deswegen war ich auf dem Weg hier her. Ich bin ausgezogen und habe meinen Teil mitgenommen. Der Kofferraum ist voll. Was guckst du so? Weil es ein Er war?"

„Was hast du gesagt?. Äh...nein, das ist es nicht, hab nur gegrübelt."

„Toll ich erzähl dir hier meine Lebensgeschichte und du hörst gar nicht richtig zu. Danke dafür! Wie wär's wenn du mal ein bisschen was erzählst?"

„Wie gesagt, ich bin viel herumgereist, einfach nur so. Hab hier und da ein bisschen gejobbt und ein bisschen das friedliche Leben erkundet."

„Hm klingt nett."

„Du kannst weiterfahren."

Das Gespräch war damit beendet oder unterbrochen, je nachdem wie man es sehen wollte.

Es begann mittlerweile dunkel zu werden, als sie den Vorort erreichten, den Duo erwähnt hatte. Die Häuser wurden niedriger und gingen bald nicht höher als 5 Stockwerke. Es bekam viel mehr Kleinstadtflair, es erinnerte nur noch wenig an die Großstadt, in der sie sich noch befanden und es waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs. Duo hielt vor einem kleinen Hotel, das von außen nicht viel hergab, aber er schien es zu kennen. „Es ist deutlich besser als es aussieht. Hier bin ich schon öfter gewesen." Mit abschätzenden Blick packte Heero seine Tasche und folgte Duo durch die Eingangstür ins Innere.

Die Einganshalle war klein, strahlte aber schon eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit aus. Hinter dem Tresen saß, kaum zu sehen, ein älterer Mann.

„Guten Abend, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Duo trat an den Tresen und setzte sein altbekanntes Grinsen auf. „Ich hätte gern ein Einzelzimmer für die Nacht."  
Der Mann am Tresen nickte und brummte kurz was vor sich hin, blätterte kurz in dem vor sich liegenden Buch und fand dann die Seite, die er anscheinend gesucht hatte.

„Kein Problem. Und was ist mir ihrem Freund da?"  
"Ähm..." „Ich nehme auch ein Einzelzimmer." Duo drehte sich nun schneller um, als er es wohl zuvor geplant hatte, denn er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. Etwas kurios sah er Heero an. „Echt?"

„Wie es aussieht muss ich mich morgen sowieso erst mal nach einem neuen Gefährt umsehen und wenn wir schon hier sind, kann ich genauso gut hier bleiben."

Duos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Heero bekam das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihm das nicht gefallen sollte, aber viel anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Er wusste kaum wo er war, wie er ohne Auto von hier wegkommen sollte und außerdem war es ihm auch ganz recht in einem Hotel mit Duo zu übernachten.

Sie trugen sich beide für ihre Zimmer ein, und nahmen ihre Taschen wieder auf. Sie hielten sich rechts, bogen um eine Ecke und standen dann vor einem kleinen Fahrstuhl, der sie in den 2. Stock brachte. Die Flure hier oben waren auch nicht breiter, sondern wirkten etwas düster, durch die recht kleinen Deckenlampen. Am Ende des kleinen Flures lagen die beiden Zimmer.

Sie verabredeten sich für später und trennten sich. Heero bemerkte, wie groß das Zimmer hingegen zum Rest des Hotels war. Er trat ein und warf seine Tasche aufs Bett. Die Wände waren bis zur Hälfte mit Holz getäfelt, darüber kam weiße Tapete. Das Bett stand an der Wand gegenüber vom Fenster, daneben stand ein großer Nachtisch, in dem ein Radio eingebaut war und auf welchem ein Telefon stand. Am Fenster stand ein bequem aussehender Sessel zusammen mit einem kleinen Tisch. In einer Zimmerecke stand ein Kleiderschrank und eine Minibar. Daneben führte eine Tür zu einem kleinen, nett hergerichteten Badezimmer. Alles in allem war Heero zufrieden damit. Hier würde er es wohl aushalten können. Heute würde er mal eine Auszeit nehmen und den Abend mit Duo genießen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er sich dann auf die Suche nach einen neuen Wagen machen.

Heero ließ sich ebenfalls aufs Bett fallen. Irgendwie war er müde, obwohl der Tag eher ruhig gewesen war. Er schloss die Augen und ließ alles noch mal Revue passieren. Er freute sich auf den Abend. Früher wäre es anders gewesen. Damals gab es kein Vergnügen. Aber nun?

Das war wohl der erste Abend in seinem Leben, dass er einen Abend mit seinen Freunden; wenn auch im Moment in der Einzahl, wirklich genießen und Spaß daran haben konnte. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er wünschte sich, dass er noch länger einfach da liegen durfte um sich auszuruhen. Aber die beiden hatten ausgemacht, sich eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf dem Flur zu treffen und er wollte sich vorher umziehen. Er fand sich etwas unpassend gekleidet mit seinem zugegeben hässlichen Troyer. Aber sie waren praktisch und bequem, also hatte er sich ein paar davon zugelegt und solange er allein war, konnte sich ja auch keiner daran stören. Zum Ausgehen waren sie aber beim besten Willen nicht geeignet und so entschied er sich für ein lockeres blaues Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans.

Als Heero auf den Flur trat, war von Duo noch nichts zu sehen, also schloss er die Tür hinter sich und wartete. Da Duo bestimmt hier stehen würde wenn er fertig wäre, wollte er auch nicht an dessen Tür klopfen. Die Wartezeit verging jedoch schnell, denn schon bald öffnete sich die Tür und Duo trat hinaus. Auch er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ein rotes T-shirt zu dunkelblauen Jeans. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotel und Heero folgte Duo durch die Straßen. Duo schien den anfänglichen Schock überwunden zu haben, denn nun redete er wieder ohne Unterbrechungen und erzählte von der Gegend hier und wen er hier nicht alles schon getroffen hatte. Die Namen die Duo aufzählte sagten Heero gar nichts, aber er wollte auch nicht nachfragen. Er ließ Duo einfach reden und erinnerte sich dabei an alte Zeiten. Immer hatte der Langhaarige geredet, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Gut, dass er eher schwieg und dachte als zu reden, wusste Heero selbst, aber es hatte sich gebessert und wenn er wollte, konnte er jede Menge reden. Manchmal war er über sich selbst erstaunt, aber im Moment war er irgendwie blockiert, es war immer so gewesen, Duo war immer derjenige gewesen, der geredet hat, es war so was wie eine Gewohnheitssache. Es kam ihm falsch vor jetzt das Wort zu übernehmen. So folgte er Duo einfach und freute sich über Duos Euphorie zu erzählen, er hörte ihm einfach zu.

Sie gingen ein paar Straßen entlang und standen bald darauf vor einem kleinen Lokal mit der Aufschrift ‚Skyline**'**. Im Inneren war es verraucht, aber gemütlich. Sie nahmen an einem Tisch in einer Ecke des Lokales Platz. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Kellnerin kam um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen. Duo bestellte sich ein Bier, Heero blieb bei einer Cola. Er mochte Alkohol nicht. Er erschwerte das Denken und das war nicht angebracht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn etwas mit seinen Gedanken spielte und das tat Alkohol nun einmal. Er hatte genug Menschen gesehen, die nicht mehr sie selbst waren und solche Leute konnte er nicht ausstehen.

Es waren mehr Menschen in diesem Lokal, als Heero angenommen hatte. Fast alle Tische waren voll besetzt und da jeder, jeden zu kennen schien, wurde großzügig zusammengerückt. Der Lärmpegel war enorm und der Geruch nach Bier und Zigaretten wurde fast unerträglich. Heero sah sich um. Die Leute, die hier herkamen waren keine Business Männer oder -Frauen. Sie waren ‚einfache Arbeiter', wenn man das in dieser Zeit noch sagen durfte, die morgens nach Frisco hineinfuhren um zu arbeiten und wahrscheinlich froh waren, wenn sie abends wieder hier waren. Sie sahen zufrieden aus, mit dem, was sie hier hatten und Heero konnte ihnen nur zustimmen, dieser Ort hier war schön. Nichts merkte man von der Großstadt im Rücken, obwohl sie für jeden Alltag war. Man konnte sich nach Feierabend in seine eigene Abgeschiedenheit zurückziehen, entfloh der Anonymität der Metropole. Heero konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Duo diesen Ort so oft besuchte.

„Du scheinst dich unter den Leuten hier unwohl zu fühlen und trotzdem bist du irgendwie entspannt. Du hast dich echt geändert, Heero." Heero schrak auf. Er hatte nur den letzten Teil des Satzes mitbekommen, weswegen ihm nur ein unelegantes „Wie?" entwich. Duo fing an zu lachen. „Früher wärst du nie auf eigenen Füßen auch nur in die Nähe so einer Stätte gegangen, ich hätte dich tragen müssen, aber jetzt scheinst du es fast zu genießen." Nun hatte auch Heero verstanden, was Duo gemeint hatte.

„Hm, wahrscheinlich. Du hast recht, ich hab mich geändert. Und das tut richtig gut."

„Das sieht man. Du siehst lebendiger aus, wenn ich das mal so unverschämt sagen darf. Mehr nach Mensch und weniger nach Soldat."

„Kann schon sein, obwohl ich teilweise das Gefühl habe, dass sich gar nichts geändert hat."

„Hm? Ach, dir fällt das nur nicht auf, das ist alles. Wenn du mehr darauf achten würdest, würde es dir auch auffallen."

„Mhm..."

Der Abend wurde nicht ganz so lang, denn irgendwann kamen die beiden überein, dass sie doch recht erschöpft waren, zahlten und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel. Duo hatte noch ein bisschen von den anderen erzählt. Er war immer mindestens ein wenig in Kontakt mit ihnen geblieben und sie hatten ein paar mal telefoniert. Duo erzählte, dass Quatre wieder nach L4 gegangen war und mit der Hilfe seiner Schwestern die Geschäfte seines Vaters weiterführte. Trowa war zurück zum Zirkus gegangen und verbrachte die Winterpausen wohl bei Quatre auf L4. Wufei hatte er sogar einmal getroffen und sie hatten eine Kaffee zusammen getrunken. Wufei hatte bei den Preventer angefangen und arbeitete mit Sally Po zusammen, worüber sich Duo immer noch kaputt lachen konnte. Während Duo alles erzählte, was ihm einfiel, dachte Heero nur darüber nach, was er alles verpasst hatte. Alle hatten Kontakt miteinander, nur er schien irgendwie außen vor zu stehen. Das schlimmste daran war aber, dass er selbst Schuld daran war. Niemand hätte ihn Kontaktieren können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Er hatte keinen festen Wohnsitz, alles was er ständig dabei hatte, war sein Handy, von dem aber keiner die Nummer kannte. Wie hatte er sich so abschotten können? Er hatte sie Freunde genannt, hatte aber nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Er kam sich plötzlich schuldig vor. Die ganze gute Stimmung war plötzlich verflogen, und das Gefühl seine einzigen Freunde verraten zu haben, wurde immer größer. Als sie im Hotel ankamen, fiel er wie tot aufs Bett und schlief mit dem Gedanken ein, das wieder gut machen zu wollen.

In der Nacht wurde Heero von Geräuschen auf dem Flur geweckt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es gar nicht mehr so Nacht war, wie er gedacht hatte. Es war bereits halb sechs. Er wollte schon auf den Flur hinaus um seine Meinung kund zu tun, aber der Lärm nahm ab und verschwand, also blieb er liegen.

Wenige Minuten später war ‚der Lärm' auf der Straße zu hören. Was war das denn für ein Auflauf um diese Uhrzeit? Moment mal!! Heero fuhr auf. War das nicht Duos Stimme, die er auf der Straße hörte. Er schien sehr erbost zu sein. Heero stürmte ans Fenster. Das hatte ihn zutiefst neugierig gemacht. Draußen vor dem Hotel stand ein Polizeiwagen in den zwei, etwas müde aussehende, Polizeibeamte versuchten gerade einen Schlaftrunkenden, aber dennoch äußert laut fluchenden Duo zu verfrachten. Heero riss das Fenster auf und steckte den Kopf heraus, was aber nur Duo zu bemerken schien.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht! LASST MICH LOS OKAY!! Das hat sich doch nur Jaz's kranker Kopf ausgedacht!!" Er schickte einen letzten, fast flehenden Blick zum Fenster hinauf, bevor er im Wagen verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie weg.

Heero tat kein Auge mehr zu. Er glaubte Duo und bekam das untrügliche Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen. Und er hatte da auch schon eine wunderbare Vorstellung, wie er das tun würde. Vorher schnappte er sich aber seine Tasche, die er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte und brach kurzerhand in Duos Zimmer ein um dort Duos Sachen zusammenzusuchen. In der Eingangshalle bezahlte er die Zimmer und checkte aus. Er hatte nicht vor noch einmal zurückzukehren, jedenfalls in der nächsten Zeit. Er nahm Duos Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg.

tbc...


	3. teil3

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 3/?

Autor: MiyakoYamada

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Jep, der dritte ist geschafft. Was der Liebe Heero wohl macht um Duo zu helfen? Entwickelt er plötzlich ein Helfer Syndrom?

Teil 3

Der Weg führte ihn mit einem kleinen Umweg zur örtlichen Polizeiwache. Er hatte sich mit neuer Kleidung eingedeckt und trug nun einen hellgrauen Anzug. Er hielt auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, jedoch so, dass er nicht gesehen werden konnte. Nun begann er seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er wäre nicht Heero Yuy, wenn er nicht ein bisschen elektrischen Schnickschnack dabei hätte, der ihm dabei behilflich sein würde. Er hatte zwar eine grobe Vorstellung von seinem Vorgehen, brauchte aber noch ein paar kleine Infos, die er sich nun besorgen wollte. So öffnete er seinen Laptop und tippte wie wild drauf los, bis sich ein kleines aber wirksames Abhörprogramm öffnete. Zuvor hatte Heero ein kleines Mikrofon am Fenster der Wache angebracht. Da es die einzige Wache im Umkreis war, musste Duo hier sein. Er hörte zwei unterschiedliche Stimmen, die zu den beiden Polizisten gehören mussten. Einer davon regte sich über die Football Ergebnisse auf, während der andere zu telefonieren schien. Dem Polizisten am Telefon bzw. dessen Antworten entnahm er, dass ein Polizist, aus den wohl höheren Rängen, aus einem Gebiet nördlich von San Fransisco auf dem Weg war, um den Gefangenen, sprich Duo, abzuholen. Das waren schon fast die Informationen, die Heero hören wollte. Er hatte zwar leider keinen Namen bekommen, aber das war nur ein geringes Hindernis. Er würde nun noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis er zuschlug. In Ruhe schaltete er den Laptop wieder ab und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche auf der Rückbank. Dann warf er noch einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr...Showtime!

Er stieg aus dem Auto, rückte seinen Anzug zurecht, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang der Polizeiwache. Im Inneren war es gelinde gesagt chaotisch. Von Schreibtisch arbeit schienen die beiden keine Ahnung zu haben. Die Berichte und Papiere stapelten sich auf den Tischen, die im Raum verteilt standen. Einer der beiden Officers saß immer noch vor dem Fernsehen, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die Baseball Ergebnisse gerichtet. Er bemerkte Heero erst, als der andere ihn mit einem Räuspern auf den Besuch aufmerksam machte. Heero warf beiden einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Der, der das Telefonat geführt hatte, erholte sich zuerst, räusperte sich noch einmal und fragte dann gespielt ernst: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Odin Lowe." Heero zog einen Ausweis aus der Tasche der ihn als Odin Lowe, Detective der Polizei aus San Fransisco auswies. „Ich bin hier um einen gewissen Duo Maxwell zu holen, den sie heute in Gewahrsam genommen haben." Die beiden Officers blickten noch entsetzter als vorher, als sie merkten, das Heero sie durchaus in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, wenn er wollte. Wieder erholte sich der Mann am Telefon als erster. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Das kann ich nicht machen. Detective Warner hat gesagt, das er ihn höchstpersönlich abholen kommt." Heero konnte nur an eines denken: Voll in die Falle getappt. „Hat Warner sie nicht informiert?" Nun sahen die beiden ihn fragend an und Heero wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. „Er hat sie nicht angerufen? Nun er sagte mir, dass er ne Panne mit dem Wagen hatte und bat mich seine Angelegenheit zu übernehmen. Hier ist das Formular. Kann ich ihn jetzt mitnehmen?" Er gab einem der beiden Männern eine Seite Papier, dass er vorbereitet hatte, der als Berechtigung zur ‚Abholung' diente.

Der Officer warf schnell einen Blick auf das Papier und ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber um einen Schlüssel aus dessen Schublade zu holen. Langsam ging er in einen Nebenraum in den sich die Zellen befanden und kam kurz darauf mit einem perplexen Duo zurück. Heero unterschrieb noch die Überführungspapiere mit dem falschen Namen und machte sich mit Duo auf dem Weg zur Tür. Sie waren gerade zur Tür hinaus als ein junger Mann von rechts an sie herantrat. Er schien irgendwie in Eile. „Was haben Sie denn vor?" fragte er ruhig aber bestimmt und Heero konnte die Waffe unter dem offenen Jacket erkennen. „Detective Odin Lowe. Ich soll den Inhaftierten auf Befehl von Det. Warner überführen." Der junge Mann schien nun nicht mehr ganz so gefasst und man konnte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen. „Äh, Heero?" Duo stieß ihn von der Seite an.

„Hn?" „Das ist Det. Warner." Damit hatte Heero noch nicht gerechnet, aber warum war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen. Die Waffe und alles. Er könnte sich schlagen für seine Dummheit. „Na dann, Plan B. Bei Drei. Drei!" Heero rannte los und zog Duo hinter sich her, der schnell zu ihm aufschloss und gemeinsam liefen sie in sehr schnellem tempo zum parkenden wagen, sprangen hinein und fuhren davon. Warner schien noch irgendwie unter Schock zu stehen, denn im Rückspiegel konnte Heero keine Verfolger ausmachen. Vielleicht hatte er entschlossen, seine Wut erst einmal an den beiden unterbelichteten Officers auszulassen. Um so besser.

Neben Ihm fing Duo plötzlich an zu lachen. Heero zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht welches Gesicht besser aussah, deines oder das von Jaz. Du sahst so geschockt aus, als ich gesagt hab, wer da vor dir steht." Weiter konnte Duo nicht sprechen, denn er musste noch mehr lachen, als er sich das Bild anscheinend noch einmal in den Kopf rief. Heero interessierte dagegen nur eines. „Jaz??"

Nun endete Duos Lachen plötzlich in einem unkontrollierten Husten bevor er sich wieder fing. „Oh, das hatte ich gar nicht erwähnt. Das eben war Jaz Warner, mein Ex-Freund von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Du hast mich vor ihm gerettet, Danke noch mal."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Das war also Duos Ex- Freund. Er schien sehr sauer zu sein und war anscheinend sehr daran interessiert gewesen, Duo wieder zu bekommen. Und das alles nur, weil Duo ausgezogen war? „Äh, Duo. Ich will ja nicht in deiner Privatsphäre eindringen, aber warum zum Teufel lässt dein Freund nach dir fahnden? Du bist doch nur ausgezogen nachdem ihr euch getrennt habt."

Duos Gesicht nahm einen unbeschreiblichen Ausdruck an und das gefiel Heero gar nicht, denn bei Duo konnte so etwas nichts gutes bedeuten.

„Ja, ich bin ausgezogen, nachdem wir uns getrennt haben. Er ist wahrscheinlich sauer, dass ich meinen Teil mitgenommen habe."

„Dann würde ich sagen, er übertreibt es etwas."

„Nun ja, mit Teil meine ich Teil im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Weißt du, ich war tierisch sauer auf ihn. Erst gibt er mein Geld aus und dann lässt er mich sitzen, also habe ich mir meinen Anteil genommen. Also, von allem die Hälfte." Er schien sich etwas im Sitz zu verkriechen. Heero überlegte indessen ob er das so nehmen sollte, wie er es gehört hatte. „Bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass du die Hälfte meinst, wie in ‚das halbe Sofa' oder ‚das halbe Bett'." Als Heero hinüberblickte sah er Duo an, dass er genau das gemeint hatte. Nun war er sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das jetzt überraschen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich für letzteres und nun war es an ihm zu lachen. Das brachte ihm erst überraschte, dann wütende und zu letzt erfreute Blicke von Duo ein, der sich irgendwann entschied mitzulachen.

„Weißt du Duo, warum überrascht mich das nicht?" brachte Heero zwischendurch heraus, nachdem er sich ein wenig zusammengerissen hatte. „Das Bild hätte ich zu gerne gesehen, wie Duo Maxwell mit der Kettensäge das Bett in der Mitte teilt. Auf so eine Idee kannst echt nur du kommen." Wieder fingen beide zu lachen an.

„Nun, das baut ganz viel Stress und Wut ab, wusstest du das Heero?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich es noch nie versucht."

Die beiden brauchten noch etwas bis sie wieder ernsthaft über ihre Situation nachdenken konnten. Im Moment amüsierten sie sich einfach und das war alles, was für sie zählte.

San Fransisco und dessen Vororte hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen und machten sich auf Duos Anraten auf den Weg nach Süden.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Heero nahm den Blick von der Straße und sah zu Duo hinüber.

„Ich weiß, wo ich hin wollte, aber was ist mit dir? Ich wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen, weißt du? Eigentlich hätte das alles nicht passieren sollen, also das mit heute morgen."

„Nun, ich denke, ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, schließlich hätte ich dich auch deinem äußerst liebenswürdig anmutenden Freund überlassen können...und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, folge ich dir noch ein bisschen." Damit richtete Heero den Blick wieder nach vorn. Ihm war nichts besseres eingefallen und er musste zugeben, dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen würde noch etwas in Duos Gesellschaft zu bleiben. Alleine könnte er wahrscheinlich besser untertauchen, aber er brauchte erst noch ein bisschen, um sich neu zu organisieren. Schließlich waren die neuesten Ereignisse mehr als ungeplant gewesen.

„Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben? Ich werde dich nicht abhalten. Wir werden erst einmal versuchen so lange es geht auf dieser Straße zu bleiben. Ich hoffe die kommen uns nicht zu dicht auf die Fersen." Auf Duos Gesicht machten sich ein paar Sorgenfalten breit. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass er Heero da mit hineingezogen hatte. Das brachte seine Pläne durcheinander. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht freute Heero wieder getroffen zu haben, er hatte es sehr genossen, aber so hatte er es nicht gewollt. Er hatte mit der Sache nichts zu tun gehabt und nun wurde Heero genauso gesucht, wie er selbst. Duo fragte sich ernsthaft, warum so etwas immer ihm passieren musste. Seine schlechten Gedanken versuchte er natürlich, wie immer, so wenig wie möglich zu zeigen und so glätteten sich die Falten genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren und alles was Duo hoffte war, dass Heero sie nicht gesehen hatte.

„Wie war er so, dein Freund? Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?" Heeros Fragen holten Duo nun gänzlich aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Warum wollte er das wissen? Gab es da viel zu erzählen? Noch bevor Duo antworten konnte, ergriff Heero aber erneut das Wort.  
"Tut mir leid, es war falsch von mir zu fragen. Es geht mich nichts an. Ich war nur neugierig geworden, auch wenn ich ihn nur kurz gesehen habe, er schien vom Äußeren sehr gut zu dir zu passen." Heero schien zu merken, dass er sich immer reinritt anstatt sich zu retten und wollte wiederum etwas sagen, aber diesmal war Duo schneller.

„Weißt du, eigentlich geht es dich wirklich nichts an und ich rede nicht wirklich gerne darüber. Aber du bist jemand, den ich als meinen besten Freund bezeichnen würde und ich interpretiere deine Fragen einfach als Neugier und Interesse und dafür antworte ich gerne, schließlich warst du nicht immer der interessierte Typ." Das typische Grinsen stahl sich auf Duos Gesicht. „Jaz und ich haben uns auf einer Party kennen gelernt. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wo die war. Na ja, wir haben uns an dem Abend sehr nett unterhalten und haben uns später auch noch ein paar mal getroffen und irgendwann sind wir dann eben zusammen gekommen. Jaz ist ein echt netter Kerl, er war wirklich liebenswürdig, lustig und ist immer für mich da gewesen. Wir sind dann irgendwann zusammengezogen und alles war bestens. Bis auf die letzten Wochen dann. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es war, aber ich glaube, dass er der Meinung war, ich würde etwas mit Quatre haben. Es stimmt, wir hatten des Öfteren Telefoniert, aber das wohl eher, weil Q-man ein paar Beziehungsprobleme hatte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Jaz so Eifersüchtig ist. Er war total sauer auf mich, hat mich angeschrieen und mich auf gut deutsch rausgeworfen. Ich habe die Nacht in einem Hotel in der Nähe verbracht. Als er sich am nächsten Tag immer noch nicht beruhigt habe, habe ich meine Sachen gepackt, ihm mein kleines Präsent hinterlassen und bin gegangen. Na ja, und dann hab ich dich aufgesammelt."

Heero ließ das alles erstmal auf sich wirken. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er das wissen wollte. Es war ihm mehr oder weniger rausgerutscht. Es war ihm so durch den Kopf geschossen, während er den ganzen Vormittag Revue passieren ließ. Eigentlich wollte er nur für sich herausfinden, warum er eigentlich so gehandelt hatte und warum er sich jetzt in dieser Lage befand. Er hatte eigentlich gar nichts sagen wollen, aber die Frage war raus, bevor er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sie zu stellen.

„Ich denke mit dem Präsent meinst du das halbe Bett? Oder hast du das Haus danach noch in die Lust gejagt oder ähnliches?" Nicht, dass Heero das wirklich annahm, aber bei Duo konnte man das nie so genau wissen.

„Nope, für wie krank hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich habe wirklich nur das Sofa und das Bett zerteilt, okay? Ich bereue es ja schon."

Nun waren sie wieder beim berüchtigten Schweigen angelangt und das hielt sich penetrant eine ganze Weile über.

Gegen Abend fuhren sie von der großen Landstraße ab, um sich abseits davon ein kleines Hotel oder Motel zu suchen, in dem sie übernachten konnten.

Sie wurden schnell fündig, nur ein paar Meilen weiter lag ein kleines, etwas heruntergekommen anmutendes, Hotel und nahmen sich dort zwei Zimmer. Die beiden waren erschöpft, auch wenn es keiner recht zugeben wollte, und so fiel der Abend sehr kurz aus, denn jeder verschwand schnell auf sein Zimmer, um sich etwas hinzulegen. Duo saß auf seinem Bett und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Alles lief schief. Er hatte sich alles so einfach vorgestellt, die Sachen packen und einfach nur weg. Ein neues Leben anfangen und endlich mal wieder frei sein. Und nun so etwas. Was ihn am meisten störte war, dass Er ausgerechnet Heero dort mit reinziehen musste. Von allen Leuten, denen er begegnen konnte, musste es natürlich unbedingt Heero sein. Dabei wollte er gerade ihm doch immer beweisen, wie toll er sein Leben im Griff hatte. Er hatte mit Quatre ein Treffen geplant, bei dem sie alle sich mal wieder sehen würden und da wollte er es allen zeigen. Er wollte seinen ganzen Stolz zeigen. Ein geordnetes, normales Leben, auf das man neidisch werden könnte. Und nun schmolzen alle seine Vorstellungen dahin. Er hatte sich wieder mal vom Perfect Soldier retten lassen, vor seinem eigenen Ex Freund. Duo wusste, dass es unfair war Heero immer noch so zu verurteilen, er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie sich der Japaner verändert hatte, aber es war ihm peinlich gewesen. Er kam sich wieder so jämmerlich vor, er hatte nichts im Griff und nun würden es alle wissen. Er konnte doch niemanden mehr etwas vormachen, wenn Heero alles wusste. Seufzend ließ Duo sich nach hinten fallen und schlief so ein wie er dort lag, bekleidet und quer über dem Bett.

Im Nebenzimmer war es nicht unbedingt friedlicher. Auch Heero schwirrte alles mögliche durch den Kopf. Er wollte Pläne schmieden, aber ihm schien nichts einzufallen. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wollte er nun mit Duo weiter fahren? Heero kam sich ziemlich verzweifelt vor. Alles schien aus den Rudern zu laufen. Er wollte doch nur weiter ziehen und nun saß er in der Klemme. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dieser Warner nun auch nach ihm bzw. nach Odin Lowe suchen würde. Heero hatte ihm schließlich seinen Freund geklaut. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er unweigerlich lachen. Er hätte seine Gedanken anders formulieren sollen. So könnte es ja danach aussehen, als hätte er ihm Duo ausgespannt. Dabei war es ja nun wirklich ganz anders gewesen. Heero entschied sich, dass es gar nichts brachte sich noch so spät am Abend den Kopf zu zerbrechen, er würde sowieso nicht zu einer Lösung finden. So löschte er das Licht und legte sich schlafen.

Duo war früh wach geworden. Nicht, dass er wirklich geschlafen hatte, dennoch entschied er sich, um kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens, sich zu erheben. Irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht hatte er sich doch noch unter die Decke gelegt. Duo fühlte sich schlapp. Er hatte nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, seit er abgehauen war. Er hatte immer das Gefühl im Hinterkopf, dass Jaz ihm nachkommen würde. Nur gut, dass er im Krieg gelernt hatte, ohne viel Schlaf auszukommen.

Dennoch hatte das Wachliegen einen Vorteil gehabt. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er konnte und durfte Heero nicht in seine Angelegenheiten mit hineinziehen und so würde er ihn hier zurücklassen. Es war nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen, aber jeden Tag, den der Japaner noch mit ihm verbrachte, würde es nicht besser machen und so packte Duo ganz leise seine Sachen zusammen und schlich aus seinem Zimmer. Er kam sich schon schuldig vor, Heero einfach da zu lassen, mitten in der Einöde. Aber er würde sich ein Taxi nehmen können. Um sein schlechtes Gewissen einigermaßen zu beschwichtigen, schob Duo ein wenig Geld zusammen mit einem kleinen Brief unter Heeros Tür durch. Dann ging er hinunter in die Lobby, bezahlte beide Zimmer und ging hinüber zu seinem Wagen. Er wollte nun wenigstens weit weg sein, bevor Heero das Ganze mitbekam, denn dieser würde rasen vor Wut und da war es sicherer für ihn, sehr weit weg zu sein.

Er startete den Motor und fuhr vom Parkplatz hinter dem Haus ums Hotel herum zur Straße.

Kurz bevor er diese erreichte, fiel etwas von oben direkt vor ihm auf die Straße. Duo legte eine Vollbremsung hin und sprang aus dem Wagen.

„Was zum Teufel???"

tbc...


	4. teil4

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 4/?

Autor: MiyakoYamada

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Soho da is er, der vierte Teil Viel Spaß dabei.

Teil 4

"Was zum Teufel???"

Nach dem Entsetzen kam die Panik. Denn da war nicht irgendetwas vom Himmel auf die Straße gefallen.

„Du wolltest mich hier lassen? Wir sitzen hier zusammen drin, bzw. ich bin aus Versehen da mit reingerutscht. Und du lässt mich hier in der Pampa sitzen?"

Vor Duo rappelte sich ein äußerst wütender Heero Yuy auf. Er war aus seinem Zimmerfenster gesprungen, als er sah, dass Duo ohne ihn fahren wollte. Er war stink sauer. Zugegeben, wäre er hier geblieben, hätte er keine Probleme mehr gehabt, aber aus irgendeinem, ihm nicht bekannten Grund, konnte und wollte Heero Duo nicht einfach fahren lassen.

Er war durch ein Geräusch wach geworden und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, hatte er Duos Brief und das Geld gefunden. Er hatte den Brief kurz überflogen, bevor er das Auto hörte. Das mit dem Sprung war ihm spontan eingefallen. Duo wäre längst weg gewesen, wenn er zur Tür gelaufen wäre.

Nun stand ein sehr verängstigt dreinblickender Duo vor ihm. Er wartete auf eine trotzige Reaktion, aber das, was dann von Duo kam, hatte Heero nicht erwartet. Duo trat einmal gegen den Reifen seines Wagens und ging schließlich in die Hocke. Die Hände hatte er Halt gebend auf die Motorhaube gelegt. „ Es war Scheiße, okay? Ich dachte, wenn ich weg bin, bist du aus allem raus. Kannst du nicht einfach gehen? Dann kann ich einfach so weiter machen, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte." Duo klang, als würden ihm die Tränen kommen, aber zugleich auch sehr verbittert und ein wenig wütend. Nun hatte es Heero die Sprache verschlagen. Er hatte Duo noch mehr an den Kopf werfen wollen, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht mehr. Die Worte und Sätze waren verschwunden, gelöscht. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Duo ihm, in seiner gewohnten Art klarmachen würde, dass er allein weiterziehen wollte. Aber dass er so...zusammenbrechen würde, das wäre ihm nie eingefallen.

Heero fiel auf, dass auch all die Wut, die er angesammelt hatte, bei Duo's Anblick verflogen war. So wie es jetzt stand, wollte Heero ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und aufbauen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er allerdings sehr schnell wieder und so ging er einfach zu Duo hinüber und hockte sich neben ihn.

„Wie kannst du meinen, dass damit alles vorbei ist? Dein Freund sucht jetzt nicht nur allein nach dir. Ich sitz mit dir in deinem wackeligen Boot und werde jetzt nicht aussteigen, bevor wir nicht das andere Ufer erreicht haben, okay?" Heero klang zwar nicht mehr ärgerlich aber dennoch bestimmt. Er wollte Duo klar machen, dass es darüber nichts zu diskutieren gab und er auf jeden fall mit in dieses Auto steigen würde, egal was der Amerikaner zu sagen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Heero. Ich wollte dich da nie mit hineinziehen, aber jetzt kann ich es wohl nicht mehr ändern, oder? Ich dachte, wenn ich erst mal weg bin, gehst du in dein Leben zurück und kannst einfach so weiter machen wie bisher. Ich..." „Du solltest mit dem Denken nicht vor 6 Uhr morgens anfangen, wie mir scheint. Und nun würde ich sagen, dass wir uns besser auf den Weg machen. Bevor noch einer unser Theater hier mitbekommt." Heero erhob sich und hielt Duo seine Hand hin. Dieser zögerte, ergriff sie aber trotzdem. Nun war es sowieso egal. Es war wieder wie Früher. Duo verbockte alles und Heero musste es wieder gerade biegen. Und obwohl er den Gedanken kaum ertragen konnte, erfüllte ihn doch ein gewisses Glücksgefühl. Heero wollte bei ihm bleiben. Es war wie in alten Zeiten.

Heero half Duo beim Aufstehen und ging dann in Richtung Beifahrertür. Duo atmete noch einmal tief durch, setzte sein altbekanntes Grinsen auf und öffnete die Fahrertür. „Okay, auf geht's." Beide setzten sich in den Wagen und sie nahmen die Fahrt wieder auf.

Während der Fahrt herrschte Schweigen. Duo konzentrierte sich übermäßig auf die Straße um sein jetzt noch schlechteres Gewissen zu ignorieren und Heero sah sich die Landschaft an. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, aber das war für ihn ja nichts neues. Er war noch nie gesprächig gewesen, aber nun empfand selbst er die Stille als unerträglich. Wenn ihm nur die richtigen Worte einfallen würden. Während Heero mental Dartpfeile auf Dr. J und dessen Unfähigkeit warf, blickte er kurz zu seinem Fahrer hinüber. Dieser klammerte sich immer noch mehr als notwendig am Lenkrad fest und sah stur nach vorn. Man konnte bei Duo in diesen Moment überhaupt nicht sehen, was in dessen Kopf gerade vor sich ging. Heero wurde fast wahnsinnig. Also schaltete er das Radio an. Vielleicht half die Musik ein wenig. Neben ihm entspannte sich Duo plötzlich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch gar nicht wirklich entschuldigt für den ganze Schlamassel hier." Heero sah wieder zu Duo und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Was wollte Duo denn nun?

„Ich war mal wieder einfältig. Ich wollte so stark und toll sein, wenn ich dich das erste Mal wieder treffen würde, nicht der Idiot, den alle kennen und der ich wirklich war. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, dachte ich jedenfalls. Na ja es hat nicht geklappt. Wie du siehst Heero, ich bin immer noch der grinsende Volltrottel, der nichts alleine auf die Reihe bekommt und auf den man ständig aufpassen muss." Duo sah aus als wüsste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was sollte Heero antworten. Duo hatte unrecht, aber Heero wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er ihm das klar machen sollte. Aber schweigen konnte er nicht, das würde Duo bestimmt ganz falsch auffassen.

„Duo, das stimmt nicht. Niemand hat ein perfektes Leben und schon gar nicht wir. Was soll's? Es ist nicht so als hätte es uns je etwas ausgemacht. Wir machen das beste draus und das wird immer so bleiben. Dann ist es eben nicht normal und ‚toll', wie du es wolltest, meinst du das würde uns was aus machen?! Mir nicht und den anderen bestimmt auch nicht. Wir mögen dich für das, was du bist."

Duo sah ziemlich geschockt aus. „Ohne es falsch zu verstehen, Heero, du hast noch nie im Leben so viel auf einmal gesagt. Jedenfalls nicht zu mir." Duo musste unweigerlich Grinsen und Heero schloss sich ihm an. Duo hatte recht. Er hatte nie viel gesprochen. Kurz und präzise, das hatte immer gereicht.

„Aber du hast recht. Was soll's, ich bin so und wem's nicht gefällt, der soll sich fernhalten. Jetzt muss ich mich auch noch dafür bedanken, das Heero Yuy MICH, Duo Maxwell, aufmuntert." Damit fing er laut an zu lachen und fing sich böse Blicke von seinem Nachbarn ein. Das hielt aber nicht lange an, denn Heero hatte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sehr wohl verstanden aber fand es selbst belustigend. Also lachte er mit.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis sie die nächste Ortschaft erreichten. Die vorher kahle, öde Straße war nun mit Bäumen gesäumt und grün umrahmt. Ein Stück davon entfernt lagen die kleinen Einfamilienhäuser mit ihren Blumenbedeckten Vorgärten. Im Vorbeifahren war es ein kleines Idyllisches Provinznest. Die beiden sahen neidisch von einem Haus zum nächsten. So etwas hatten sie sich im Krieg immer gewünscht. Duo und Heero hatten sich einmal darüber unterhalten. Duo wollte sich nach dem Krieg so ein kleines Häuschen kaufen und sich dort niederlassen um ein friedliches ruhiges Leben zu genießen. Heero hatte damals noch keine allzu große Vorstellung von seinem Leben nach dem Krieg gehabt, er wollte erst mal nur überleben. Aber bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, musste Heero seinem Freund Recht geben, es war bestimmt ein schönes Leben, das sich viele wohl wünschten.

Plötzlich bremste Duo scharf. Heero sah ihn fragend an. Duos Augen fingen an zu strahlen und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ein Limostand!"

Heero war nun nicht weniger verwirrt. Er beschloss Duos Blicken zu folgen, um vielleicht so eine Antwort zu bekommen. An einer Straßenecke, hatten ein paar Kinder einen kleinen Tisch aufgestellt. Ein Pappschild mit der Aufschrift ‚Limonade 50c' hing daran herunter. Nun sah Heero wieder fragend zu Duo. „Hm?" war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Ich hab das früher immer gesehen. Die Kinder in den reicheren Viertel verkauften immer Limo, um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern. Ich war immer sehr neidisch auf sie und wollte das auch machen. Aber ohne Limo kein Limostand." Duo öffnete die Tür und stieg aus dem Wagen, dann ging er grinsend auf die Kinder zu. Heero beschloss ihm einfach mal zu folgen.

„Hey, und wie läuft das Geschäft?" Duo beugte sich ein bisschen vorne über, um einigermaßen auf die Höhe der Kinder zu kommen. Die sahen ihn etwas skeptisch an, dann sahen sie genauso skeptisch zu Heero, entschieden sich dann aber anscheinend dafür, dass die Beiden potentielle Kunden sein könnten. „Noch nicht so gut Sir, die meisten hier sind noch bei der Arbeit." Ein kleines Mädchen hatte ihnen geantwortet und sah sie nun auffordernd an.

Duo grinste noch breiter, wenn das noch möglich war. „NA dann wollen wir mal euer Geschäft ankurbeln, ne Heero?" Duo sah kurz zu ihm herüber und wandte sich wieder den Kindern zu.

„Also wir nehmen zwei Becher. Wir brauchen was für die Reise." Die Kinder strahlten auf. Schnell gossen sie zwei der Plastikbecher mit ihrer Limo voll und schoben sie zu Duo hinüber, der ihnen einen 10 Dollarschein hinhielt. Nun sahen sich die Kinder fragend an. „Es tut uns leid Sir, aber wir haben nicht so viel Wechselgeld." Sie ließen die Schultern sinken und sahen ihr erstes Geschäft an dem Tag den Bach runter gehen, aber Duo drückte ihnen das Geld in die Hand, nahm die beiden Becher und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann behaltet das Wechselgeld eben. Er winkte den Kindern so gut es ging zu und drückte Heero, bei diesem angekommen, seinen Becher in die Hand. Dann stiegen sie zurück ins Auto.

Heeros fragender Blick war die ganze Zeit über nicht verschwunden und richtete sich nun wieder ganz auf Duo. Dieser sah genauso fragend zurück. „ Was denn? Wenn sie nun mal kein Wechselgeld hatten?!" Damit nahm er einen Schluck. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verzog sich sein Gesicht. „Wow, also in denen, die ich geklaut hatte, war wenigstens Zucker drin. Oh Mann, so werden die bestimmt nicht reich." Trotzdem trank er den Becher aus, auch wenn seine Mimik nicht mehr ganz so begeistert aussah. Heero probierte nun auch. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Die ist gar nicht schlecht." Heero nahm einen weiteren Schluck und konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Duo so schlimm daran fand.

Von seiner linken Seite bekam er amüsierte Blicke zugeworfen. „Das kannst aber auch wirklich nur du sagen, Heero. Du hast dich doch nicht so sehr verändert. Einige schlechte Angewohnheiten hast du anscheinend behalten." Damit fing er an zu lachen, startete den Motor und fuhr wieder an. „Was soll das denn heißen? Welche schlechten Angewohnheiten?" Heero versuchte beleidigt auszusehen, was Duo allerdings nur dazu brachte, noch lauter zu lachen.

Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhren sie in Stille weiter. Nachdem Heero es abgelehnt hatte, Duos Becher Limonade auch noch auszutrinken, hatte Duo sie kurzerhand aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Heero war mit seinem eigenen Becher mehr als zufrieden, denn auch wenn sie nicht schlecht war, so wirklich gut schmeckte sie dann doch nicht. Das wollte Heero nun aber beim besten Willen nicht zugeben.

Auf dem Weg hielten sie an einem kleinen Imbiss an und besorgten sich ne Kleinigkeit zu Essen. Während Heero Richtung Wagen ging, um sich wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder zu lassen, verschwand Duo noch mal kurz im Gebäude mit der Entschuldigung einmal telefonieren zu müssen. Er brauchte keine 5 Minuten dazu und kam grinsend zurück mit der Erklärung er habe ihnen gerade eine Unterbringung für die Nacht besorgt. Nun war Heero aber gespannt, was da wieder bei rauskommen würde. Nicht das Duos Auswahl bisher schlecht gewesen wäre, aber er würde sich mal überraschen lassen, warum er dafür hatte telefonieren müssen.

Sie ließen noch unzählige kleine Ortschaften hinter sich und die Dämmerung brach langsam herein. Bis auf einen kleine Tankstopp zwischendurch, waren sie den ganzen Tag gefahren, so wie den Tag vorher und Heero fragte sich, wo Duo überhaupt hin wollte. Er musste ein Ziel haben, so viel war sicher, denn er wusste genau welchen Weg er fahren wollte.

Heero wollte aber auch nicht fragen. Er vertraute Duo und wusste, dass dieser nichts dummes anstellen würde. Duo wusste durchaus, wann es genug war, auch wenn man es ihm nicht zutraute. Und Heero merkte, dass er genau wusste, dass er genug Mist gebaut hatte, um die nächsten Wochen damit zu versorgen. Heero musste zugeben, dass er durchaus zu den Leuten gehört hatte, die Duo für unverantwortlich und unangebracht gehalten hatten. Wer hatte nicht so gedacht? Aber in der ganzen Zeit, die er mit Duo zusammengearbeitet hatte, wenn auch damals unfreiwillig, wurde dieser Gedanke mehr und mehr ersetzt. Duo war bei genauem Betrachten sehr seriös und professionell bei der Arbeit. Heero hatte feststellen müssen, dass Duo nicht das Dummerchen war, als das er sich immer darstellte. Er hatte durchaus geniale Ideen, auf die nicht mal Heero selbst gekommen wäre. Denn Duos Einfälle waren nicht immer logisch, aber sie waren effektiv gewesen. Und obwohl es jetzt so aussah, als wäre Duo noch dasselbe Kind von damals, war Heero der Meinung, dass unter diesem Bild ein sehr Erwachsen gewordener Duo Maxwell lag.

Sie erreichten gerade ein kleines Dorf namens ‚Watsonville', als Duo verkündete ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben. Sie bogen von der Hauptstraße ab, und fuhren Richtung Küste. Es sah schon so aus, als ob sie das Dorf wieder verlassen hätten, als sie plötzlich vor einem großen älteren Haus zu stehen kamen.

Duo stellte den Motor ab und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück.

„So, das war's für heute. Hier bleiben wir." Er streckte sich ein wenig, Dann stieg er aus. Heero folgte ihm. Bei näherem Betrachten, sah man dem Haus sein Alter durchaus an, aber nicht im negativen Sinne. Der Baustil war alt, aber das Haus selbst war gut in Schuss und wirkte fast prunkvoll. Es strahlte schon von außen eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit aus.

Vor dem Eingang lag eine große Veranda und darunter lagen Beete, die Blumen aller Größen und Farben beinhalteten.

Duo ging zum Kofferraum. Das war das erste mal, dass er wirklich dort hin ging. Sonst nahm er immer nur die Tasche mit, die hinten auf der Rückbank lag. Heero war ja nicht neugierig und ging mit hinters Auto. Er wollte zu gerne sehen, was Duo alles mitgeschleppt hatte. Das erste was ihm auffiel, war eine Reisetasche, die halb offen, oben auf allem anderen lag. Sie schien bis obenhin gefüllt mit Geldscheinen zu sein. Heero musste staunen. Warum sollte ein Mensch so viel Bargeld mitnehmen?

„Äh, Duo? Wo hast du all das Geld her? Du hast nicht nebenbei noch eine Bank überfallen und mir das nicht erzählt?"

Duo sah ihn belustigt an. „Was? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe mein Konto geräumt, damit er mir nicht noch mehr Geld klauen kann und mir meine Schulden zurückgeholt."

Diese Antwort befriedigte Heero nur zum Teil. „Er hatte Schulden bei dir?"

Du nickte nur. „Du weißt doch, das Geld was wir für unsere ‚heldenhaften' Taten für den Frieden bekommen haben?" Man konnte den Sarkasmus in der Stimme heraushören, während Duo eine kleine Pause machte. Stimmt, sie hatten eine Art Abfindung erhalten, für den Kampf für den Frieden, den sie bestritten hatten. Alle Piloten fanden es mehr als lächerlich, denn sie fanden ihre Taten nur wenig ruhmreich. Aber nachdem man ihnen verkündet hatte, dass es äußerst unhöflich wäre es abzulehnen, hatten sie es mit höflicher Zurückhaltung angenommen.

„Weißt du, ich wollte es zurücklegen. Aufsparen und mehr daraus machen. Wollte mir später mein eigenes kleines Häuschen kaufen, das, von dem ich dir erzählt hatte, mein Traum. Wir waren gerade zusammengezogen, da hat er es genommen und es zum Fenster rausgeworfen, beim Pferderennen. Ich war stinkig, er sagte nur ich solle mich nicht so anstellen, er würde es mir zurückzahlen, sobald er Geld bekam. Ich habe keinen Cent gesehen, bis zu dem Tag, wo ich es mir selbst geholt habe." Er wirkte nun traurig und etwas niedergeschlagen. Er schien diesen Warner echt geliebt zu haben und wurde bitter enttäuscht. Heero hatte Mitleid. Er wollte Duo nicht traurig sehen. Er war doch immer der helle Punkt in ihrem Leben damals gewesen, derjenige, den nichts erschüttern konnte. Wenn das zerbrach, was sollte er, Heero denn machen? Er wusste nicht, wie man jemanden aufmunterte.

Die Traurigkeit war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Bald stand wieder der alte Duo vor ihm, der sich nun seine Sachen schnappte und sich auf den Weg zum Haus machte. Heero, der seine Tasche schon in der Hand hatte, lief ihm hinterher und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Veranda.

Sie waren gut 20 Meter davor, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine ältere Dame herausgelaufen kam. „Duo!!! Na endlich seid ihr da!!!" Sie kam die Stufen hinunter und lächelte, bevor sie Duo umarmte. Heero musste Lachen, als er das sah. Duo sah erfreut und überrascht zugleich aus. Und die alte Dame weinte vor Freude. Kannten sie sich? Heero fragte sich, wann Duo sie so gut kennen gelernt hatte, um so eine Reaktion hervorzurufen.

Nach scheinbar langer zeit trennten sie sich wieder und Duo stellte vor.

„Linda, das ist Heero Yuy, ein alter Freund von mir. Heero das ist Linda, eine alte Freundin der Familie." Heero schüttelte ihre Hand, während sich in seinem alle Zahnräder in Bewegung setzten. Duos Familie???

tbc...


	5. teil5

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 5/?

Autor: MiyakoYamada

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: So ich danke allen, die bei meiner Story jetzt noch nicht eingeschlafen sind und wünsche denjenigen viel spaß beim 5. teil.

Teil 5

„Linda, das ist Heero Yuy ein alter Freund von mir. Heero das ist Linda, eine alte Freundin der Familie."

Heero war so fassungslos, dass er die ihm hingehaltene Hand zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Er korrigierte sich aber schnell, setzte ein kleine Lächeln auf und schüttelte der älteren Dame die Hand. Sie mochte so um die 50 Jahre alt sein, hatte Schulterlange gelockte Haar, das schon leicht zu ergrauen begann. Man sah ihr an, das sie hier schon länger lebte, denn sie war doch sehr Sonnengebräunt. Wenn sie lächelte, konnte man die kleinen Lachfältchen sehen, die sich um ihren Mund und um die Augen abzeichneten. Alles in allem machte sie einen sehr sympathischen, freundlichen Eindruck. Irgendwie gefiel sie Heero. Sie wirkte ehrlich und er meinte sie für eine starke Persönlichkeit zu halten, die gut alleine zurechtkam, auch in einer Gegend wie dieser. Nur der Gedanke mit der Familie ließ seine Schaltkreise in Wallung bringen. Duo hatte nie eine Familie erwähnt. Er hatte über Gott und die Welt geredet und er hatte viel geredet, aber erst jetzt fiel Heero auf, dass er über seine Vergangenheit und Familie nie ein Wort verloren hatte. Er ertappte sich bei der Frage, wie Duos Familie wohl war. Wie es wohl überhaupt war, eine Familie zu haben. Heero wusste nicht viel von seiner Familie. Seine Eltern waren sehr früh verstorben, er konnte sich nicht mal an ihre Gesichter erinnern und seine ernannten Aufsichtspersonen waren nicht wirklich familiär fürsorglich gewesen. Während Heero in Gedanken schwelgte, gingen die drei die Treppe hinauf ins Haus. Duo und Linda unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie schienen sich auch längere Zeit nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Das Haus war im Inneren sehr altmodisch eingerichtet. Die Einrichtung war schon älter aber wie das Haus selbst, nicht im negativen Sinne. Es erschien sehr gemütlich und man fühlte sich sofort wohl darin. Linda zeigte Ihnen ihre Zimmer. Duo schien sein Zimmer schon zu kennen, denn er ging voraus und sagte etwas wie: „Hier hat sich nichts verändert."

Heero bekam eines der Gästezimmer, was am Ende des breiten, hellen Flures lag. Es war nicht groß, aber das machte es noch gemütlicher. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein breites, sehr robust anmutendes Bett. An den Wänden jeweils noch eine Kommode, ein Kleiderschrank und ein riesiger Schreibtisch. Heero ließ seine Tasche aufs Bett fallen und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Bei den gutem Wetter konnte man weit sehen. Das Haus stand hier weitab von den Siedlungen des Dorfes und es war umgeben von einem Wald. In einiger Entfernung konnte Heero die Klippen und das Meer sehen. Wie weit es wohl war? Ob man dort mal hingehen konnte? Er würde später fragen.

Heero sah sich etwas im Raum um. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen ein paar Bücher. Er kannte keines davon. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen, nahm alles in sich auf und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Duo in den Türrahmen getreten war.

„Ist interessant ne? Es hat sich nicht viel geändert seit ich das letzte mal hier war." Nun blickte Heero zur Tür. „Mhm, es ist irgendwie gemütlich."

„Ja das habe ich schon immer daran geliebt. Ich war lange nicht mehr hier, aber erst jetzt merke ich wie sehr ich es vermisst habe." Duo löste sich von Rahmen und setzte sich auf Heeros Bett. Dieser konnte sich nun doch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Linda ist eine Freundin deiner Familie?"

„Ja, sie war eine Freundin meiner Eltern. Wir waren ein paar mal hier. Aber das ist schon lange her." Duo senkte den Blick etwas.

„Davon hast du nie erzählt. Aber es geht mich ja auch nichts an. Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich erscheinen."

„Ja du hast recht, es geht dich nichts an." Damit stand Duo auf und verließ den Raum. Ein verwirrter Heero blieb zurück. Fragens schwirrten nun durch seinen Kopf. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Er hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Das war wieder eine dieser Situationen, bei denen Heero wusste, warum er normalerweise gar nichts sagte. Er hatte Duo verletzt und wütend gemacht. Da war es wieder, dieses Fettnäpfchen. Heero traf es immer wieder. Er fragte sich ob es jetzt an seinem Talent für solche Dinge lag oder ob er es wieder auf seine Unerfahrenheit im Thema Gefühle/Mitgefühl schieben konnte oder durfte. Er musste zu geben, dass er letzteres zu gerne Tat, denn so hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn keine Schuld an seinem Fehler traf. So war das Leben relativ einfach. Heero sah ja selbst ein wie kindisch dieses Verhalten eigentlich war aber dennoch konnte er es nicht vollständig abschalten. Das war eben eine Macke von ihm. Aber leider konnte er nicht alles auf Dr. J abschieben auch wenn vieles davon gerechtfertigt war.

Das wiederum ließ Heero wieder ein bisschen traurig werden. Es war so schwierig mit Gefühlen umzugehen. Es war einfacher gewesen, als er sie noch ignoriert hatte. Er konnte nun zwar Gefühle zeigen und ausdrücken, aber damit umgehen war eine andere Frage. Man machte so viel falsch und es gab keine Regeln, keine Gesetzmäßigkeiten dafür. Das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Warum konnte nicht alles so einfach sein wie Physik, Chemie, Mathematik. Da gab es nur richtig oder falsch. Kein vielleicht, manchmal oder ab und zu.

Nun war die ganze angesammelte gute Laune wieder aufgebraucht und eine leicht depressive Stimmung machte sich in ihm breit. Er war zu dumm um Mensch zu sein. Er Verstand es nicht, konnte sich nicht einfügen. Heero warf sich aufs Bett und schaltete erst einmal ab. Solche Gedanken brachten ihn nicht weiter und er wollte sich nicht weiter herunterziehen. Er überlegte sich die nächste Zeit, wie er sich bei Duo entschuldigen könnte. Er wollte nicht, das Duo wütend auf ihn war. Vor allem nicht hier, wo er so glücklich zu sein schien.

Heero musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er das nächste mal aufblickte, war die Sonne schon fast vollständig untergegangen. Er wusste nicht wovon er aufgewacht war, aber er fand seine Antwort schnell. Duo stand mitten in seinem Zimmer, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und grinsend wie immer. „Na hast du mich auch mal bemerkt??? Hat schon lange gedauert, du lässt nach Perfect Soldier. Linda lässt fragen ob wir mit ihr zu Abend essen wollen und ich hab mal einfach zugestimmt. Also, kommst du?"

Irgendwie tat Heero der Satz mit dem ‚Perfect Soldier' weh. Er wusste selbst, dass er im Krieg ein ganz schönes Arsch gewesen war, na gut er wusste es im nachhinein. Aber das verletzte ich jetzt doch. War Duo etwa so sauer auf ihn?

Duo drehte sich gerade wieder um und wollte zur Tür gehen als Heero ihn aufhielt. „Duo?"

Dieser drehte sich ein wenig in seine Richtung. „Was?"

„Komm ich habe gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen. Es...es tut mir leid."

Man konnte Duo fast ansehen, das er mit sich kämpfte. Einerseits wollte er wohl wütend auf Heero sein, aber andererseits schaffte er es einfach nicht. Sein Grinsen verfeil zu einem leichten Lächeln und seine Schultern fielen herunter. Er drehte sich nun vollständig um und kam zum Bett.

„Mir tut es auch leid. ich wollte nicht böse werden, aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht anders. Es gefällt mir nicht, mich daran zu erinnern. Meine Familie ist früh auseinander gebrochen und es war nicht leicht für mich. Ich reagiere da etwas mies drauf. Sorry."

„Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Ist jetzt alles wieder geklärt zwischen uns?? Ich hatte was von Essen gehört und die Idee klang sehr gut." Heero setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf, dass selbst Duo zum Lachen brachte. „Hey, Heero. Du weißt schon, dass das mein Satz war oder?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

Die beiden fingen wieder an zu Lachen und Heero ließ sich von Duo aus dem Bett ziehen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter ins Esszimmer.

Das Esszimmer war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer Achteckiger Tisch, der nun für 3 Personen gedeckt war. Es hing ein kleine Lampe mit Glasschirm ungefähr einen Meter darüber, die ein nicht zu helles Licht spendete. An den Seiten standen kleine Schränke und Kommoden. An einer Wand stand eine große Vitrine die mit Glasfiguren aller Art gefüllt waren. Darauf standen ein paar Segelschiffmodelle. Einige kleine Regale an den Wänden waren mit alten Alltagsgegenständen bestellt. Heero meinte eine uraltes Glätteisen erkennen zu können.

Man konnte lind im Nebenraum hören. Sie hatte ein Radio eingeschaltet und summte leise zur Musik, während sie die letzten Schliffe an ihrem Essen tätigte. Sie unterbrach ihr summen kurz um Heero und Duo zuzurufen, sich schon einmal hinzusetzen. Die beiden befolgten dies und setzten sich an den fertigen Tisch. Worte hatten keine mehr gewechselt. Während Duo Heero beobachtete, blickte sich letzterer im Zimmer um. Er kam sich merkwürdig vor. Linda schien sich überhaupt nichts daraus zu machen, das er hier war, dabei kannte sie ihn überhaupt nicht. Er kam sich vor wie ein ungebetener Gast, der einfach ohne Einladung kam und einem den Kühlschrank leerte. Diese Gedankengänge verflogen aber als er Lindas Gesichtsausdruck sah. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. Sie schien sich auch über ihn zu freuen. Heero erkannte, dass sie trotz des starken Auftretens im inneren trotzdem eine einsame Frau war. Sie war lange allein, hatte nicht viele Leute zum reden, sie freute sich über jeden Besuch der ihr Abwechslung brachte und wenn es ein alter Freund war, den sie lange nicht gesehen hatte, freute sie sich bestimmt noch mehr darüber. Alle schuldigen Gedanken waren weg und Heero freute sich mit ihr. Er mochte Linda. Er wollte sich diesen Abend nicht vermiesen lassen, es sollte schön werden. Wer wusste schon, wie lange es noch so weitergehen würde. Bald würden sich ihre Wege wieder trennen und Duo und er würden sich in ihre eigenen Richtungen verabschieden. Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken, aber sie hatten von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nur ein kurzes Treffen werden würde. Die alten Zeiten waren vorbei.

Das Essen war sehr gut und alle waren mehr als gesättigt bevor überhaupt die Hälfte des Mahls vertilgt war. Sie saßen noch lange an dem Tisch bevor sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten und ein wenig das Fernsehprogramm durchgingen. Linda erzählte Heero viel über ihr Leben und alles. Duo erzählte ihr viel von dem, was in letzter Zeit bei ihm passiert war während sich Heero sich dezent zurückhielt und lieber zuhörte. Er hatte nicht dazu beizutragen. Sein Leben war nicht erheiternd und man erzählte nicht von so etwas. Nicht an so einem Abend. Ein paar mal stimmte er Duo zu, wenn dieser Alte Geschichte aufwärmte, die sie 5 damals in irgendeinem Safehouse erlebt hatten. Natürlich waren sie immer nur Freunde, die zusammen verreist waren. Wenn er Duo so zuhörte, wurden die Geschichten mehr und mehr lustig. Damals hatte Heero sie als nervtötend und ablenkend aber umso mehr er darüber jetzt nachdachte, desto amüsanter wurden sie. Er durfte nun darüber lachen und das tat er auch. Also in seiner Weise jedenfalls.

Der Abend wurde lang und erst nach Mitternacht gingen sie auf ihre Zimmer um den ersehnten Schlaf zu bekommen.

Heeros Müdigkeit war größer als er angenommen hatte und so schlief er fast sofort ein. Duo hingegen, lag noch lange wach. Lauter Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Alte Erinnerungen wurden wach und er wurde immer trauriger. Er hatte seinen Plan im Kopf. Er hatte ihn fest vor Augen, war fest entschlossen ihn so durchzuführen aber irgendwie lief alles aus dem Ruder. Seine Vorstellungen von diesem ganzen Vorhaben, die Flucht vor Jaz, der Besuch bei Linda und alles waren so durchdacht gewesen. Und nun dass er auf seinem Bett und wusste weder ein noch aus. Er schaffte es noch die Tränen zu unterdrücken die sich in seinen Augen anzusammeln schienen. Er wollte alles aber jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen. Aber er wusste nicht wie es weitergehen sollte und fühlte sich plötzlich am Ende. Die ganze Nacht verbrachte er damit seine Gedanken so zu Ordnen, dass sie einen Sinn ergaben, sein Leben wieder so hinzurücken, wie er es gerade haben wollte. Um fünf Uhr morgens beschloss er sich noch für ein paar Stunden hinzulegen. Ein wenig Schlaf würde doch nicht Schaden. Er hatte sich viel überlegt. Alles war wieder so, wie es hätte sein sollen. Der nächste Tag würde bedeutend werden.

Heero erwacht um kurz nach sieben. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster auf sein Bett. Langsam erhob er sich, zog sich seine Sachen an und ging über den Flur zum Badezimmer. Mit seinen Händen beförderte er kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht. Danach fühlt er sich besser und vor allem Wach. Als er das Badezimmer verließ, roch es im Haus nach Kaffee. Er ging noch ml kurz in sein Zimmer um sein Handtuch wieder abzulegen und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war ein regnerischer Tag. Graue Wolken verschleierten den Himmel und machten es ungemütlich. Er sah zum Horizont. Man konnte das Meer noch gerade so erkennen. War da nicht jemand an der Küste?? Heero sah genauer hin. Da stand wirklich etwas. Ob es nun Mensch oder Tier war konnte man zwar nicht erkennen, aber gestern war es noch nicht da gewesen. Er riss sich los und machte sich auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche. Vielleicht konnte er noch etwas helfen. Er kam dabei an Duos Zimmer vorbei. Die Tür stand offen. Seine Tasche stand auf dem Bett. Er schien auch schon auf zu sein. Für Duo damals eine alarmierende Tatsache schien sie jetzt normal für ihn zu sein. In den Paar Tagen, war Duo immer früher wach gewesen.

In der Küche fand er Linda. Sie schnitt gerade Brot fürs Frühstück. Heero machte sich leise bemerkbar um sie nicht zu erschrecken und sie lächelte ihm zu. „Oh, du bist ja auch schon wach. Duo erwähnte schon, dass du ein Frühaufsteher bist. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf ihn warten. Er wollte noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen." Heero bat ihr seine Hilfe beim zubereiten des Frühstücks an, aber sie lehnte ab und schickte ihn vor ins Esszimmer. Heero ging hinüber und sah sich die Regale und Schränke an. Auf dem einen Regal standen, etwas höher gelegen ein paar Bilder. Ein paar davon zeigten Linda und einen Mann den Heero als ihren Ehemann abstempelte. Auf anderen Bildern waren ein Junges Paar mit zwei Kindern bzw. diese 6 Personen in verschiedensten Kombinationen zu sehen. Ein Bild fiel ihm dabei ins Auge. Die beiden kleinen Kinder schienen Zwillinge zu sein, Heero schätzte sie auf dem Foto auf höchstens 5 Jahre. Sie sahen sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich und wenn sie nicht zusammen auf dem Foto zu sehen waren, würde es sehr schwer fallen sie zuzuordnen. Er nahm sich das Bild heraus und sah es sich genauer an. Die beiden schienen vor dem Haus auf der Treppe der Veranda zu sitzen. Sie schienen vorher im Garten gespielt zu haben, die Kleidung war vor allen an den Knien verdreckt. Beide Kinder hatten braune kurze Haare die auf dem Foto in allen Richtungen abstanden. Beide hatten ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sahen frech in die Kamera. Die Eltern schienen echt auf den Zwillingstrip gewesen sein, denn beide trugen dieselbe blaue Latzhose und ein gestreiftes

T- Shirt darunter, dazu verschlissene Turnschuhe.

Das linke der beiden Kinder sah direkt in die Kamera und hatte einen Arm um sein Geschwisterchen gelegt zu haben. Das zweite Kind war zierlicher, wirkte zerbrechlicher und schaute eher nach rechts aus dem Bild heraus. Es grinste dennoch genauso wie sein Zwilling.

Was ihm direkt auffiel waren aber die Augen. Während das Kind auf der linken Seite dunkelblaue Augen auf ihn richtete, hatte das rechte eine sehr auffällige Augenfarbe... „Das kann nicht sein..."

Heero bemerkte gar nicht, dass Linda hinter ihn getreten war. „Das Bild ist niedlich ne? Das ist Duo und sein Bruder Solo. Sie waren so süße Kinder. Haben immer hier gespielt und die Gegend unsicher gemacht. Die beiden waren immer zu Streichen aufgelegt. Er war oft mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder hier."

Heero erschrak. Er fühlte sich ertappt und wollte sich entschuldigen als er ihre Worte verarbeitet hatte. Langsam senkte er den Blick wieder auf das Foto. „Er hat mir nie erzählt das er Familie hat. Mir hat er erzählt, er wäre ein Waisenkind."

Linda schien nicht sonderlich geschockt, aber sie wurde sehr traurig. „Nun, in gewisser Weise stimmt das. Es ist jetzt knapp 10 Jahre her. Duo und Solo waren wie immer sehr aufgedreht. Sie sind im Wald spielen gegangen. Keiner weiß wie sie ganz bis zur Klippe gekommen sind. Als wir Duo endlich fanden saß er dort, völlig apathisch und war allein. Solo fanden sie ein paar Tage später. Er muss beim Spielen zu nah an die kante gekommen sein. Er ist die Klippen hinuntergestürzt und gestorben. Danach ist die Familie langsam zerbrochen und Duo war ganz allein. Danach habe ich lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört."

Heero dachte über das gesagte nach. Duos Vergangenheit war noch tragischer als er es immer wissen lassen hatte. Er hatte Familie gehabt und alles war so geendet. Er wusste nicht woher aber er bekam das Bedürfnis Duo zu trösten. Heero war sich sicher, dass das ganze treffen hier eine Menge unangenehmer Erinnerungen in Duo wecken musste. Gerade als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, fuhr er zusammen. Was hatte er gesehen? Da war jemand bei den Klippen, Duo war weg, Die Tasche stand auf dem Bett...die Tasche mit dem Geld. Heero ergriff Panik. Er betete, dass er sich alles nur einbildete, dass sich das ungute Gefühl ganz umsonst in ihm breit machte. Er hatte keine Zeit um sich zu vergewissern. Er rannte los und ließ ein verwirrte Linda im Wohnzimmer stehen. Er lief in den Wald hinein. Er betete dafür, dass er nicht zu spät war, das er sich nur Fantasie Geschichten ausmalte.

Er wurde immer schneller. Die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen aber er konnte und durfte nicht langsamer werden. Heero beschleunigte nochmals und seine Muskeln schmerzten höllisch. Er war froh, dass er gelernt hatte, solche Schmerzen zu ignorieren.

Es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit bis sich der Wald wieder lichtete und er sich auf einer offenen Fläche befand. Er lief genau auf die Klippen zu. Er konnte ihn sehen. Duo stand weit vorne. Sein Zopf wehte wild im Wind. Er hatte die Schultern fallen lassen, der Kopf war gesenkt. Für Heero gab es nur eine Möglichkeit Duo zu erreichen. Er schrie was seine Lungen hergaben.

„DUO!!!! HÖR AUF DAMIT!!!"

tbc...


	6. teil6

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 6/?

Autor: MiyakoYamada

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Der Teil ist irgendwie kürzer geworden als der rest...

Teil 6

„DUO!!!!! HÖR AUF DAMIT!!!!"

Heero versuchte noch schneller zu laufen, aber es ging nicht. Seine Beine wurden immer schwerer und der Atem ging ihm aus. Ein paar Meter vor Duo blieb er stehen. Er musste sich mit seinen Händen an den Knien aufstützen, um genug Luft zu bekommen. Vor seinen Augen erschienen schwarze Flecken, Heero hatte das Gefühl gleich zu kollabieren.

Duo hatte sich nicht umgedreht. Er hatte nur einmal kurz zurückgeschaut und sich dann wieder dem Meer zugewandt. Er stand nur wenige Zentimeter vom Abgrund entfernt. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, liefen seine Wangen hinab. Er wollte es doch einfach nur beenden. Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Ruhe. Er hatte es gleich gewusst. Seine Pläne waren von Anfang an schief gegangen, warum sollte es beim letzten anders sein. Die Tränen wurden immer mehr und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Duo wusste weder ein noch aus. Nicht einmal so etwas einfaches konnte er allein zu Ende bringen. Er war ein Nichtsnutz, unfähig etwas auszuführen und wenn er es noch so lange geplant hatte. „Verschwinde! Ich will nur einmal das machen, was ich für richtig halte!!" Duo wusste, dass er nicht noch einmal zurückblicken durfte. Dann würde er es nicht mehr schaffen und das stand außer Frage. Er schloss die Augen. Heero konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Er hatte es sich doch so fest vorgenommen. Nichts würde ihn aufhalten. Heero war wieder näher gekommen. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, war es zu spät. Duo wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sein würde, wenn er es jetzt nicht endlich schaffte einen Schritt über die Kante zu setzen. Er tastete sich ganz langsam heran. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten ihn von seinem Ziel, warum zögerte er?? Duo musste schon zugeben, dass er ein mulmiges Gefühl hatte, er hatte lange einfach nur hier gestanden und hinunter gesehen. Er hatte noch nie versucht sich etwas anzutun, er hatte Angst und viele Fragen. Ob es schmerzen würde?? Noch ein bisschen näher und noch ein kleines bisschen.

Heero hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und war näher an Duo herangetreten. „Duo, lass den quatsch. Was soll der Mist??" Seine Augen weiteten sich als er merkte wie Duo immer näher an die Kante rutschte. Heero betete zu allen Göttern, deren Namen er mal gehört hatte, dass er Duo noch umstimmen konnte.

Duo stoppte. Was das sollte?? War das nicht eindeutig?? „Wonach sieht es denn aus, Heero. Verschwinde endlich! Ich will das hier schon seit Jahren beenden, aber immer hielt mich etwas auf. Jetzt ist Schluss damit. Ich will nicht mehr. Geh doch einfach." Heero verunsicherte ihn und das machte ihn wütend. Endlich hatte er es bis hier geschafft und jetzt??? Duo hatte schon früh daran gedacht seinem Bruder zu folgen. Seit dessen Tod war alles den Bach hinunter gegangen. Die Mutter war verzweifelt, wurde geradezu wahnsinnig und nach ein paar Jahren in einer Psychiatrischen Klinik nahm sie sich das Leben. Das hatte Duo nur erst später herausgefunden. Er hatte vor seinem ersten Start zur Erde wissen wollen, wie es ihr ging und sich in den Computer gehackt. Darin hatte er alles gelesen. Vielleicht war es besser so gewesen, denn ihre Kinder waren zum Schluss zwei Teddybären gewesen. Etwas anderes schien sie von der realen Welt nicht mehr mitbekommen zu haben.

Die ganze Zeit während seine Mutter abwesend war, war er mit seinem Vater zusammen gewesen. Nachdem sein Vater seine Arbeit verloren hatte, mussten sie ihr kleines haus verkaufen und lebten in einem Wohnwagen. Trotz dass er immer zu Hause gewesen war, hatte Duos Vater sich nicht wirklich um ihn gekümmert. Seine Familie war mit Solo und Duos Mutter gestorben und so verlebte er seinen lieber Mit Johnny Walker als mit Duo. Irgendwann reichte es Duo und er verschwand von zu Hause. Damals schon wollte er zu Solo, aber der Weg schien endlos lang und bevor er L2 verlassen konnte, wurde er beim Klauen von Nahrung erwischt und in dieses Waisenhaus gesteckt. Das war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit gewesen, dass er wieder das Gefühl von Familie bekam und so änderte er seinen Nachnamen. Er vergaß seinen Plan. Er entsinnte sich erst wieder daran, als ein paar Jahre später auch diese Familie grausam zerstört wurde. Duo hätte es fast geschafft, wenn er sich nicht ausgerechnet in das Shuttle von Prof. G geschlichen hätte. Dieser machte sich seine eigenen Pläne für den kleinen Jungen und so schaffte er es nicht zurück zur Erde, hierher wo er jetzt stand. Der Plan geriet für sehr lange Zeit in Vergessenheit. Duo wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich gerade vor ein paar Tagen wieder daran erinnert hatte, aber er fühlte sich schuldig es überhaupt vergessen zu haben, als hätte er seine Familie verraten.

Heero beobachte Duo wie er lange einfach nur da stand. Vielleicht würde er ja nun endlich zurücktreten? Er schien mit sich zu ringen und das machte Heero Hoffnung. Als Duo sich plötzlich nach vorne neigte, reagierte Heero geradezu instinktiv. Er schoss vor, griff sich Duo und riss ihn zurück. Duo schien einen kurzen Moment zu brauchen, um dies zu realisieren und fing dann an um sich zu schlagen, auf Heero zu fluchen. Heero hatte alle Mühe ihn festzuhalten, denn Duo war stark und einige Hiebe und Tritte trafen Heero hart. Duo wurde fast hysterisch, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er brüllte was seine Lungen herzugeben schienen. Heero wartete einen Moment, aber Duo schien sich überhaupt nicht zu beruhigen, also tat er das einzige was ihm einfiel: er schlug zurück. Nun schlug er nicht mit voller Kraft, er wollte Duo schließlich nicht unnötig wehtun, aber dieses Gehabe war unakzeptabel. Aber es schien die einzige Sprache zu sein, die Duo im Moment zu verstehen schien, denn dieser wurde plötzlich still, sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Heero hinauf und hielt sich die gerötete und anschwellende Wange.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!! Was glaubst du, was du tust? Hast du einmal nachgedacht??!!" Heero war begeistert, denn nun war er auch noch stinksauer und das würde bei den beiden Sturköpfen zu nichts führen. Aber es war jetzt eh zu spät, denn er hatte es ja schon herausgeschrieen.

Duos Augen funkelten. „Ich habe schon so lange gedacht, ich habe keine Lust mehr zu denken. Ich lass mich auch von dir nicht auf halten, Heero Yuy. Geh von mir runter oder du wirst es bereuen!!" Wieder fing er an zu kämpfen, doch diesmal behielt Heero die Überhand und nach einer weiteren Ohrfeige war Duo wieder still.

Die Wut in Heero war verflogen und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er musste Duo doch überzeugen können. „Hast du mal an die gedacht, die du hier lässt. Was ist mit Quatre und den anderen, mit Linda, was ist mit....was ist mit mir??"

Nun traten die Tränen auch in Heeros Augen. Er wusste nicht, was er nun sagen sollte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, wie sehr ihm Duo doch gefehlt hatte und dass er am liebsten nicht mehr gegangen wäre und als er Duo da hatte stehen sehen, war es zuviel gewesen. Da hatte er gewusst, dass er sich in Duo verliebt haben musste. Er wollte, konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. Er wollte Duo bei sich haben, er sollte bei ihm bleiben. Wenn er Duo das nur klar machen könnte.

Dieser sah ihn jetzt geschockt an. Heeros Tränen waren auf seine Wange gefallen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Was meinte Heero damit? Duo war verwirrt, so eine Reaktion, hatte er bei Heero noch nie gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Duo wollte ihm etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme war leise und kraftlos. „Heero, ich..."

Heero legte einen Finger über Duos Lippen. „Shh, es ist okay. Bitte geh nicht okay. Ich brauch dich hier. Ich...ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es anders sagen soll. Ich glaube, ich...ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Bitte geh nicht."

Heero ließ von Duo ab und setzte sich neben diesen. Er konnte Duo jetzt nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Er hatte etwas gesagt, was er gar nicht hatte erwähnen wollen, aber nun war es raus, er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Im Moment würde er sich am liebsten verkriechen. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie Duo reagierte, er konnte es nicht ertragen. Natürlich wollte Duo nicht bei ihm bleiben, sonst hätte er diese ganze Aktion ja gar nicht begonnen. Heeros Kopf lag auf seinen Knien, die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Er war fertig mit den Nerven. Er hatte Duo retten wollen, aber hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihm das so gelungen war. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt erst recht alles kaputt gemacht. Selbst wenn Duo jetzt nicht sprang, so würde er sich bestimmt abwenden. Er hatte einen Freund gerettet und doch verloren.

So saßen sie dort und schwiegen sich an. Keiner der beiden wusste, wie lange sie so gesessen hatten, Minute um Minute verstrich und keiner wusste, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. In Duos Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken, der Sprung völlig vergessen. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was Heero gesagt hatte und vor allem, wie er es gemeint hatte. Schon wieder hatte er alles durcheinander gebracht. Heero Yuy... er war doch geradezu froh gewesen, als sie sich nach dem Krieg getrennt hatten. Zu sehr hatten sich seine Gedanken um diesen einen Japaner gedreht. Er hatte es immer für sich behalten können und niemals war es in den Weg gekommen, immer hatte er sich zusammengerissen. Damals hatte er sich vorgenommen aus ihm wieder einen richtigen Menschen zu machen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Heero irgendwo tief im Inneren Mensch sein wollte, aber Duo hatte es nie geschafft sie wieder zu erwecken. Nach dem Krieg hatte er es endlich geschafft sich von diesen Gedanken zu trennen und wieder an sich und seine eigene Zukunft zu denken. Er hatte Heero abgeschrieben, aber innerlich schien es ihm jetzt nicht mehr so, als hätte er es überwunden. Heero so wieder zu treffen, völlig verändert, lebensfroher als Duo es wahrscheinlich jemals gewesen war, hatte Duo schockiert. Er hatte sich gefreut aber gleichzeitig war er traurig gewesen, denn er wusste, dass es nicht sein Verdienst gewesen war. Es machte ihn fertig, dass Heero das geworden war, was Duo immer gespielt hatte, und was er um jeden Preis hatte sein wollen. Wieder kamen in ihm Gedanken auf, die ihn zweifeln ließen, ob er jemals glücklich gewesen war, ob er es jemals sein könnte. Er war frustriert, denn er konnte sich wieder mal nicht zusammenreißen, als sich abermals Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten und seine Wangen hinab liefen. Leicht amüsiert dachte er daran, was Wufei jetzt wohl von ihm denken mochte und war sich sicher, dass er es doch nicht wissen wollte. So weinte er einfach vor sich hin, es war eh zu spät es noch zu ändern.

Neben ihm schwelgte Heero eher in düsteren Gedanken. Er sah sein ‚neues' Leben gerade den Bach herunter gehen und fragte sich tatsächlich, ob er es sich nicht anders überlegen und ebenfalls die Klippe herunter springen sollte. Im Moment wünschte er sich ein sehr tiefes Loch, in das er sich verkriechen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl hier nicht mehr sitzen zu können, neben dem Mann, dem er gerade so gut wie seine Liebe gestanden hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht rühren, sein Körper fühlte sich geradezu taub an.

Er blickte apathisch nach vorn, nahm alles nur verschwommen wahr, alles schien wie Watte, doch er bemerkte, wie Duo sich neben ihm rührte.

Er ging an ihm vorbei wieder zur Kante hinüber. In Heero machte sich wieder eine gewisse Panik breit und so stand er schnell auf und sah zu Duo hinüber. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er es noch einmal schaffen würde, Duo abzuhalten.

Duo für sich, hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal auf einen Ratschlag hören würde, von einer Person, die genau das Gegenteil dazu darstellte. Wufei hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass man seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen müsste, woraufhin Duo lachen musste. Nicht, dass er sich über Wufei hatte lustig machen wollen, aber so etwas gerade von ihm zu hören, der doch derjenige zu sein schein, der am meisten von allen in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit gefangen schien.

Aber er kam mehr und mehr zu dem Gedanken, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

„Duo??" Heero hörte sich fertig an und Duo zuckte unbewusst zusammen. Solch eine Ton hatte er noch nie zuvor in Heeros Stimme gehört, was aber nur ein Grund mehr für ihn war seinen Entschluss noch ernster zu nehmen. So klang seine Stimme fest und stark.

„Weißt du Heero, ich wollte seit ich klein war hierher, um meinem Bruder zu folgen. Aber immer kam mir etwas dazwischen. Jetzt habe ich es so weit geschafft und doch hindert mich wieder etwas, hinderst du mich daran. Ich war so sicher, dass ich es endlich schaffen würde. Am Ende des Krieges hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du dich ändern könntest, ich hatte doch so viel versucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Und jetzt stehst du hier, lebendiger als ich es je war und erzählst mir vom Leben. Es hätte anders herum sein sollen. Aber es kommt nicht immer, wie man es möchte nicht wahr?"

Heeros Panik nahm zu, denn plötzlich war da nicht nur das Kliff, sondern auch das Messer in Duos Hand. Heero war erstaunt, dass Duo es immer noch bei sich trug. Er frage sich, was er damit vor hatte, aber er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Jemand hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass es sinnlos ist seiner Vergangenheit hinterher zutrauern. Ich hab es nicht geglaubt, bis jetzt." Damit verstärke er seinen Griff um das Messer, atmete tief ein und schnitt einmal kräftig zu.

Er hörte wie Heero entsetzt seinen Namen rief. Es war zu spät, seine Vergangenheit hielt er nun in seinen Händen. Es blieb nur noch eins zu tun. Noch einmal atmete Duo tief durch, holte weit aus und warf. Wiederum lief eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunter.

Heero traute seinen Augen nicht. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Duo so etwas getan hatte. Ein kräftiger Schnitt und er hatte seinen Zopf in seiner Hand gehalten. Nur Sekunden später hatte er ihn ins Meer geworfen. Duo hatte wieder alles sehr wörtlich genommen, er hatte seine Vergangenheit über Bord geworfen. Nun wehten die nur noch schulterlangen, braunen Haare wild im Wind, so dass man von Duos Gesicht nicht mehr viel sehen konnte.

Heero selbst war verwirrt. Doch ihm bleib keine Zeit um nachzudenken, denn Duo drehte sich zu ihm um, und hatte wieder das Wort ergriffen.

„Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass du jemals so etwas zu mir sagen würdest. Nicht Heero Yuy. Ich hatte aufgegeben und nach dem Krieg war ja eh alles neu und anders. Und da tauchst du wieder auf und alles, was ich dir vorgeworfen habe, verpufft plötzlich. Du bist so anders. Es klingt jetzt echt doof, aber du bist so nett geworden. Du bist so, wie ich es immer erträumt hatte, so wie ich mich dir vorgestellt habe."

Er kam auf mich zu und es erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Nur Zentimeter entfernt blieb er stehen.  
"In den alten Heero hatte ich mich verknallt, aber in den neuen Heero, habe ich mich richtig verliebt." Bevor Heero reagieren konnte, war Duo noch näher gekommen und hatte seine Lippen auf Heeros gelegt.

Der Kuss schien ewig anzuhalten, aber keiner der beiden dachte auch nur entfernt daran, ihn jemals zu beenden. Die Angst war zu groß, dass dieser Moment nicht halten würde, dass alles vorbei wäre, wenn sie sich nun trennten. Aber nach einer Weile gaben sie sich wieder ein paar Zentimeter Platz. Der Atem ging ein wenig schneller.

Duos Sicherheit war immer noch da, aber er musste es einfach wissen. „Meinst du wir könnten es schaffen...zusammen?"

Nun war es an Heero zu Lächeln. „Zusammen? Bestimmt. Ich bin bereit alles zu versuchen."

„Dann sind wir schon zu zweit."

Beide mussten lachen. „Duo, meinst du...meinst du, wir können zurück gehen? Ich habe Hunger, außerdem kitzeln deine Haare in meiner Nase. Und ich glaube, ich muss jetzt erst mal sitzen und den Schock verdauen."

Duo nickte nur stumm, ergriff Heero rechten Arm und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Haus. Duo musste Heero zustimmen, er hatte auch einen riesigen Hunger.

Tbc...


	7. teil7

Titel: Road Trip to love?

Teil: 7?

Autor: MiyakoYamadaMiyakoYamadaweb.de

Pairing: Wie immer

Disclaimer: Nix aber auch gar nix gehört mir ( schnief ) und Geld kriege ich auch nich

Kommentar: Okay soviel zum thema bald… sorry das es nun doch so lange gedauert hat. Das Kapitel ist jetzt auch nicht sonderlich lang geworden, aber diejenigen, die die story jetzt überhaupt noch lesen wollen, wollte ich nicht noch länger warten lassen. Viel spaß

Teil 7

2 Monate waren nun vergangen. Anfangs waren sie noch ein paar Tage in dem Haus am Meer bei Linda geblieben und erholten sich. Linda hatte ihr bestes gegeben um Duos Haare wieder zu einer annehmbaren Frisur hinzuschneidern. Heero war von Anfang an so gut wie begeistert, nur Duo war skeptisch gewesen. So sehr er auch der Meinung war, dass er das richtige getan hatte, fehlten ihm seine Haare doch enorm. Nur langsam gewöhnte er sich daran und mittlerweile hatte er sich wohl damit abgefunden.

Heero war einfach nur erleichtert, denn nach dem anfänglichen Schock hatte sich die Lage relativ schnell wieder normalisiert, wenn man etwas, dass sie betraf jemals als normal bezeichnen konnte. Linda hatte das Thema immer wieder aufgreifen wollen, wohl auch um zu erfahren, was am Kliff vorgefallen war. Die Gespräche wurden kurz und knapp gehalten und nach der Abreise wurde es das Thema als abgeschlossen betrachtet.

Sie wollten ein neues Kapitel anfangen: zusammen. Dabei waren sie sich einig zu vergessen, dass so schlimm der Tag auch gewesen war, er sie letztendlich zusammengeführt hatte.

Nun waren sie schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs quer durchs ganze Land. Duo wollte sein Traumhaus haben und Heero war mehr als glücklich es ihm zu suchen. Sie hatten sich eine Menge Häuser angesehen, aber keins schien perfekt genug zu sein und selbst wenn, stand es dann nicht zum Verkauf. So blieben sie kaum länger als ein paar Tage in einem Ort.

Die Tage waren eigentlich ereignislos, bestanden meist aus fahren, Essen, schlafen und manchmal ein wenig Sightseeing, wenn die durch eine interessante Stadt kamen.

Es war so gut wie perfekt. Jedenfalls in Heeros Augen. Er hatte sich selten wenn überhaupt so wohl gefühlt. Duo neben sich sitzen zu haben, war das größte Glück, was es zu geben schien. Hätte man ihn vor ein paar Wochen gefragt, wäre es bestimmt anders gewesen. Damals war es die Freiheit gewesen, zu tun was er wollte, was er konnte und sein wieder gefundenes Leben. Kaum zu glauben, dass es noch besser sein könnte. Was ein paar Tage so ausmachen konnten.

Duo war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, noch etwas überrascht und verwirrt. Er war sicherlich glücklich Heero zu haben und dass in einer Weise die er sich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte, aber dass es so plötzlich und unerwartet war. Na gut es schien ihm grundsätzlich unerwartet und unmöglich gewesen Heero Yuy zu bekommen, doch in Duos Sicht hatte er sich so verändert dass er es kaum für möglich hielt. Fast war er eifersüchtig auf jeden und alles, dass so eine Veränderung in Heero erreicht hatte, wo er sich doch immer so eine Mühe gegeben hatte. Sicherlich hatte er damals auch kleine Veränderungen bemerkt, ein kleines Lächeln hier, eine kleine Geste dort, aber so etwas doch in seinen Augen gravierendes hatte er nicht zustande gebracht. Vielleicht hatte er ja vorher jemanden gefunden, der zu ihm durchgedrungen war? Aber dann hätte er doch bestimmt davon erzählt, schoss es Duo durch den Kopf. Es brachte ihm gar nichts über solche Nichtigkeiten nachzudenken, denn selbst wenn, gehörte Heero jetzt zu ihm und das würde er sich auch bestimmt nicht wieder nehmen lassen.

Sie hielten wie fast jeden Abend vor einem Hotel. Es sah sehr ordentlich aus und sie wurden auch vom inneren nicht enttäuscht. Das Doppelzimmer war geräumig und wirkte auch sonst einladend. Nicht dass sie darauf sonderlichen Wert legen würden, denn meistens hielten sie am erstbesten Ort den sie fanden. Schließlich war es nur für eine, oder ein paar Nächte und Frühstück und dann würden sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen.

Am darauf folgenden Tag wollten sie sich ein wenig die Stadt ansehen. Sie war zwar nicht sonderlich groß, aber prunkte mir alten, schmucken Häusern und einem sehr schönen Marktplatz. Darauf stand ein großer Brunnen, der ein Massenanziehungsplatz für die Einheimischen Kinder zu sein schien. Es gab zudem eine lange Geschäftsstraße mit vielen Schaufenstern zu begutachten, etwas zu dem Duo Heero ein wenig hatte überreden müssen. Aber spaß gemacht hatte es den beiden dann doch, nachdem sie ein nettes Restaurant gefunden hatten, in das die beiden sich setzten und sich etwas zum Mittag gönnten. Duo hatte sich noch ein paar neue Sachen kaufen wollen, was am Ende in einer riesigen Tragetasche mit Klamotten für beide ausartete.

Am Nachmittag wollten sie sich noch ein wenig den Rest der Stadt ansehen und dann weiterfahren, damit sie am späten Abend in einem neuen Ort eine Bleibe suchen konnten.

Sie fuhren ein wenig durch die Straßen. Der Mann an der Hotelrezeption hatte ihnen geraten sich doch einmal den kleinen Freizeitpark am Rande der Stadt anzusehen. Er sollte zwar nicht riesig sein, aber sehr schöne restaurierte Karussells besitzen. Heero fragte sich insgeheim was in dieser Stadt nicht ‚schön alt' oder restauriert war. Leider schien der Mann kein Talent für Wegbeschreibungen zu haben denn gefunden hatten sie ihn nicht und kurvten nun etwas orientierungslos durch die verschiedenen Wohngegenden der Stadt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dies ihr Glück sein sollte. In einer kleineren Seitenstraße brach Duo plötzlich in Panik aus: „Halt an, Heero halt mal an!" Heero wusste überhaupt nicht worum es ging und ging vor Schreck des plötzlichen Aufschreis voll in die Bremsen. Etwas verwirrt blickte er zum Beifahrersitz hinüber, welcher sich aber als leer herausstellte. Heero stieg aus um zu sehen wo Duo so schnell hin verschwunden war. Dieser stand ein paar Meter weiter die Straße hoch auf dem Bürgersteig und starrte fasziniert auf das dort stehende Haus, welches Heero aber noch gar nicht sehen konnte. Es stand ein paar Meter von der Straße ab und war zu den Seiten von hohen Büschen und Bäumen verdeckt. Erst als er bei Duo angekommen war, konnte er ebenfalls einen Blick darauf werfen.

Das Hauptaugenmerk des Hauses bestand wohl allein schon in der Farbe. Das noch nicht zu alt anmutende Holzhaus war in schwarz gestrichen und prunkte mit großen Fenstern an der Vorderseite. Ein Kiesweg führte zu dem an der Seite gelegenen Eingang. Im Vorgarten prangte ein unübersehbares Verkaufsschild.

„Es ist perfekt." Heero konnte Duos glänzende Augen selbst von der Seite sehen, aber er musste ihn wohl unter Übel bremsen. „Duo, du kannst nur ein Seite des Hauses sehen und weißt nicht einmal wie es von innen aussieht. Vielleicht solltest du nicht zu voreilig sein." Endlich fühlte sich Heero beachtet, denn Duo hatte zu ihm rüber gesehen. Die Augen glänzten immer noch und dazu gesellte sich ein verräterisches Grinsen. „Vertrau mir." Sagte er nur und fing an Heero in Richtung Eingang zu ziehen.

Duo wirkte wie ein kleines Kind vor einem Süßigkeitengeschäft als er nervös an der Tür stand und klopfte.

Geöffnet wurde ihnen von einer Frau im mittleren Alter, mit kurzem blondem Haar und legerer Kleidung. Duo versuchte ein wenig an ihr vorbei ins Haus zu gucken bevor er sich zusammenriss und sich wieder auf die Person im Vordergrund zu konzentrieren. „Ähm…Guten Tag…dieses Haus soll zum Verkauf stehen?" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Heero hatte das Gefühl, Duo wollte ihr um den Hals fallen als sie bejahte und die beiden hinein bat. Keiner ließ sich lange bitten. Sie nahmen erst einmal in der Küche Platz, welche sich gleich links vom Eingang erstreckte Platz und tauschten ein paar Höflichkeiten aus. Die Frau, die sich als Besitzerin herausstellte, und ihre Familie kamen wohl aus Europa und hatten ein paar Jahre hier verbracht. Nun schien sich aber Heimweh breit zu machen, weswegen sie wieder zurückziehen wollten. Der Großteil der Sachen war wohl schon unterwegs, die Schiffreise nahm ne menge Zeit in Anspruch und so war das Haus so gut wie Unmöbliert. In der Küche standen nur noch ein paar Klapptstühle die sie, wie sie mit hochrotem Kopf erwähnte, von der Nachbarin geliehen hatte. Sie schlug vor den beiden erstmal das gesamte Haus zu zeigen bevor sie vielleicht in Verhandlungen treten würden. Das Innere des Hauses war vollkommen mit hellem Holz getäfelt, die Räume waren groß und hell, denn die großen Fenster waren im gesamten Haus anzutreffen Die geräumige Küche setzte sich über zwei Steinstufen in einen halb abgesetzten Bereich mit Kamin fort. Angrenzend zur Küche befanden sich zudem noch 2 freie Zimmer und ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche.

Vom Flur des Eingangsbereiches gingen wiederum zwei große Zimmer mit einem Ausgang zu Terrasse und Garten, sowie eine nicht so kleine Abstellkammer, ein großes Bad mit Badewanne und Extradusche. Außerdem gab es eine kleine Treppe, die in ein Zimmer unter dem Dach führte.

Nach der Führung musste Heero Duo in allen Punkten Recht geben. Es war wirklich ein sehr schönes Haus, für 2 Personen mehr als groß genug und man konnte eine Menge daraus machen. Zudem lag es in einer sehr netten Gegend. Die Frage war nur noch, ob sie sich das Haus auch leisten konnten.

2 ½ Stunden und drei Tassen Kaffee pro Kopf später waren sie sich einig geworden. Eigentlich gab es nicht mal große Verhandlungen, denn der Preis, den die Familie dafür haben wollte, war durchaus akzeptabel und so hatten die beiden sich nebenbei noch ein wenig von Europa, bzw. von Schweden erzählen lassen. Sicher waren sie schon mal in Europa gewesen, aber die Situation war eine andere gewesen und viel Zeit zum Sightseeing war nicht geblieben.

Das größte Problem, dass es nun für die 2 Männer gab bestand darin, ihren Neuerwerb richtig auszufüllen. Im Moment bestand ihr größtes Eigentum in einem Auto und 3 Koffern voller mehr oder weniger nützlichen Sachen.

Den Einkauf beschlossen sie jedoch auf den nächsten Tag zu verlegen, da der Hunger doch relativ groß geworden war und der Ruf nach einem Restaurant immer lauter wurde.

Nach einigem herumirren in den immer kleiner erscheinenden Straßen der Vorstadt fanden sie etwas versteckt einen Imbiss, der im nachhinein aber wunderbare, selbst gemachte Hamburger anbot. Auch die Atmosphäre war sehr gemütlich gestaltet, weswegen die beiden versuchen wollten den Standort zu verinnerlichen.

Sie fuhren von dort direkt zum Hotel zurück um sich für den morgigen Tag zu wappnen. Als erstes sollte es zum Möbelhaus gehen bevor sie sich dann um die Kleinigkeiten kümmerten.

Doch das mit dem wappnen war leichter gesagt als getan. Duo war so aufgedreht, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Zu groß war seine Freude über das neue Heim. Heero fiel es enorm schwer sich nicht davon anstecken zu lassen und Duo auf dem Boden zu halten. Es gab noch eine Menge für sie zu tun. Das Haus war groß und vor allem leer. Sie hatten beschlossen die Holztäfelung zu belassen, weswegen sie sich wenigstens keine Sorgen um Tapeten zu machen brauchten.

Es dauerte eine geraume Zeit bis er Duo dazu gebracht hatte, sich hinzulegen um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Endlich konnte auch er sich hinlegen.

Tbc…

So diesmal mache ich keine Versprechung oder Zeitangaben, ich will nicht wieder falsch liegen. Da es auf meine Abschlussprüfungen zugeht sollte ich eigentlich lernen, was mich aber hoffentlich nicht völlig davon abhält weiter zu schreiben.


End file.
